The Desire Chronicles
by HigherMagic
Summary: Various lemony scenes. Mostly Slash fics and definitely not for the faint-hearted. Enjoy these Chronicles, lovelies. DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.
1. The Consequences of Empathy

**

* * *

**

The Consequences of Empathy

Jasper's POV

* * *

****Everyone was driving me crazy; it wasn't fair. Unlike with Edward, where our thoughts could be blocked or altered, I had no power over what I felt. I couldn't block out other people's emotions no matter how hard I tried or wished to. It was infuriating.

Right now the only balm for my distress was out on one of her power shopping sprees with Bella, and Edward was feeling the loss of his beloved as badly as I was feeling mine. It was terrible, feeling his anguish and trepidation as he no doubt envisioned every possible fashion in which they could come to harm, in the truly Edward way of thinking. Bella _was_ a danger magnet, granted, but Alice knew enough to stay out of trouble.

Emmett was almost as bad. He and Rosalie had gone hunting a few hours ago, and even though there were many miles between us I could feel his lust as he watched his mate. They must be feeding now; such was the way of his emotions as they swung between carnal desire and predatory bloodlust. It was always this way, but usually I was caught up in my own animalistic desires of my mate, but she wasn't here, so I had no one to take my building tension out on.

I felt Edward's emotions abruptly shift. I stared at him in startled annoyance. He was suddenly putting off wave after wave of lust. I wondered why, but had no real desire to know. I wanted him to either stop or run away, leaving me alone with my emotions and mine alone. He was probably fantasizing about Bella again, stupid prude. He thought that I couldn't feel what he was feeling. Idiot; I felt every wave. Edward's head suddenly snapped up, his eyes – blackened with desire – met mine and he grimaced apologetically, having heard my thoughts. I nodded in understanding and returned to glaring dully at the offensive door, waiting every moment for Alice to return.

_Edward, please, _I thought directly at him after a while, _could you please leave me alone? I'll have Alice drop Bella off at her house, just leave me alone. And tell Emmett to go further away while you're at it. _He was going to protest, I could tell, but my annoyance and desperation slipped from my control and he smiled a little, getting to his feet and disappearing from the house as swiftly as any of us, being the fastest of our family. I breathed a silent sigh of relief, pulling out my cell to call Alice and tell her to drop Bella off at the house.

She picked up on the first ring – expecting my call as always. "Hi Jazz," she said happily. She always loved when I called her even if she didn't know why. Apparently she didn't know why I was calling this time.

"Alice." I breathed her name, trying to sound calm and collected, but my breathing was ragged and slow, alerting her to my distress and breaking down my cool façade. I automatically heard the concern in her voice.

"Jazz? Something wrong?"

I shook my head then abruptly realized that she couldn't see it. "No Alice, nothing's wrong." _Just going insane with lust._ "I was just calling to say that if you could drop Bella off at her house after your shopping trip, Edward is waiting there." I heard her draw a breath to protest but cut her off swiftly. "Alice, please," my voice was strained, "I _really _want to be alone with you when you get home."

She caught on quickly, and I could hear the smirk in her voice. "Oh really Jazz?"

I growled at her arrogant tone, sexy as it was, and another wave of lust consumed me. "You have no idea. Hurry back, please." I stressed the last word, hating that I was reduced to begging but fully accepting that I would continue if it got her home any faster."

"Okay, I'll be home soon. I shouldn't take much longer." We parted with soft 'I love you's and she hung up. I listened to the dead line on the phone before snapping it shut, resisting the urge to pace around the house.

Two agonizingly long hours later I heard her Porsche pull up the driveway and she sauntered to the house. As soon as she placed her hand on the door handle I yanked it open, pulling her through and had her pinned against the closed door in less than a second. My haste made me rough, but she didn't seem to mind as she looked up into my eyes with a slight smile. He arms ran up my chest, making me shudder, and her arms linked around my neck.

"Nice to see you too, Jazz," she giggled quietly. Her voice soothed me somewhat, but I was too far gone to return to any concept of sanity. I simply stayed there, pinning her against the wooden frame, feeling every line of her body against mine. She giggled again and pulled away from me, pulling the door open again.

"Come on," she said softly, and I found myself taking a step forward unwittingly, "judging by your eyes, you need to go hunting. Let's go."

"I assure you, beloved," I said, my voice low, almost a growl, "that my eye color has nothing to do with thirst."

_Well, not a thirst for blood at least, _I thought to myself as my eyes raked her body. I saw her give an involuntary shiver and I smirked slightly.

"Oh?" she replied, leaking nonchalance. "Then what does it indicate?"

"You fucking well know what." I was definitely growling now. Stop stalling damn it!

She clicked her tongue, each sound making me want to take her that much more. "Jazz, such language," she chided gently, sauntering over to me and linking her arms around my neck again. She pulled me down for a kiss and I devoured her mouth hungrily, my barely maintained control snapping as soon as our lips met. Unbidden, I let all of the feelings that I had felt and sensed in me during the day out on her, hearing her gasp as the waves of unrestrained lust waved over her, as well as frustration at having nothing to do about it, and the anger at being teased and stalling.

She growled into my mouth, and I answered with one of my own. I ran my hands down her sides, over her smooth behind and cupped her thighs, lifting her up to wrap her slim legs around my waist. She gasped again as she felt my straining erection between her legs and I growled again, letting another wave of lust penetrate our minds.

"Jasper…I had no idea you missed me this much…" I almost laughed, but I was too far gone.

"You have no idea, sweet. This is just the foreplay," I murmured darkly, my lips a breath from hers. Her beautiful topaz eyes widened, and I smiled in anticipation of when they would be black as my own.

I ran upstairs, pushing her onto our bed as my body covered her own. I kissed her as our breathing became heady and ragged as the passions between us were sensed and given back out by me. Words were not necessary between us; I knew exactly what she was feeling, and she in return felt my own needs, and we each knew exactly how to please the other. It was the perfect connection between lovers and mates that I shared with my Alice.

My Alice. And she was mine. She always would be; I would make sure of it. I would do anything to keep her by my side, and as I looked into her golden irises, her own love, devotion and desire washed over me, making me shudder in delight and pleasure.

"I love you so much," I whispered to her, my fingers twisting into her short hair as my lips made their way from her mouth, down her jaw line and down her throat. I kissed where she had been bitten and her breath hitched, her body arching upwards into mine. I hissed in pleasure as her heated centre rubbed against my length. No sensation was as amazing as the woman you loved sharing such an experience with you.

"I love you too Jasper," she finally managed to gasp out as my kisses seared a trail down her collarbone, to the centre of her throat, then down between her breaths. My hands kept her hips pinned down as I swiftly kissed lower and lower and I heard her hiss in displeasure as I skipped the part most screaming for my attention. I chuckled darkly as I felt her slight annoyance and continue my ministrations to her thighs, then her calves, down to her tiny feet.

My hands followed my path down her legs, swiftly pulling off her shoes as I reached them. She watched me silently, letting me feel her own roiling emotions as my own. I reveled in the sensation, a smile spreading over my features as I gazed up at this beautiful woman. I loved that I had this effect on her and that she in turn could influence me so. We were perfect for each other.

She smiled back as I pulled her shoes off, then my hands traveled back up her legs to hook around her jeans. I leaned over her core, inhaling the scent of her arousal like a drug, and my eyes darkened more if that was possible. Venom was pooling in my mouth in the anticipation, yet I held back as I pulled her jeans off agonizingly slowly. I was so impatient before, but she was here, now, and she wasn't going anywhere. I could take my time. I breathed it in again, then kissed each inch of creamy pale skin as it was exposed, summoning a whole new round of shivers from my beloved.

"Jasper," she moaned, her impatience evident. I chuckled again softly, looking up at her and meeting her darkened gaze.

"Yes, sweet?" I asked innocently, kissing my way up her legs again and traveling up her chest, pulling her shirt up as I went.

"You're such a tease." She pouted that adorable pout and I smiled, kissing it away from her lips. I pulled her shirt over her head, lying over my now almost-naked angel.

"I know, beloved. You love it really," I said gently and she grinned, her eyes bright. She rolled up over on the giant bed, pinning me down by my shoulders. I growled a little, but was cut off by a heated kiss from her. She pulled away and I tried to sit up, making it last longer, but her hands stopped me. I hissed again and stopped fighting; stupid strong little pixie. She giggled at the frown on my face, running her hands towards the top of the buttons on my shirt and undoing them one by one. I stayed still, knowing that she would move away if I did anything, and waited with barely restrained impatience as she undid each button and slid the fabric off of my torso, exposing my skin to her burning gaze.

She leaned down, trapping my mouth again in another searing kiss. I wrapped one hand around the back of her head, keeping her lips to mine and hissed into her mouth as I felt her hips move against my erection. And I was the tease! My other hand snaked around her hip, holding her onto my length as I ground against her. Out arousal could easily be smelt in the air, and it did nothing to sate my lust. I needed her, I needed her so badly. My body cried out for release, and I rolled her over onto her back again as I pressed her into the bed, my more predatory nature taking over.

My own jeans and boxers came off quickly. I heard a soft rip as the clothes tore in my eagerness, and I heard Alice's small giggle. I didn't dwell on it though; I was so close. Just one piece of clothing separated us.

My lips hadn't broken from hers as I snaked my hands up her inner things, finally coming to rest on her underwear. Her breath hitched momentarily as I hooked my fingers under the fabric at her hips, pulling it down with the utmost care; Alice would kill me if I ripped anything of hers. The offending article of clothing was soon off, along with her bra and there she was in all her naked glory, lying on the bed underneath me, breathing hard though she didn't need to, and her eyes wide and hazy with passion and love.

"I love you, Alice," I whispered as I slid into her. Her venom-coated centre made me groan in pleasure. She was exactly the same as the first time that she and I had made love, and I loved every inch of her. She let out a primeval moan as her back arched into me, and I sank my entire length into her. I hissed in pleasure, finally letting all of my emotions – and hers – go, letting us bask in a haze of unadulterated fervor. Our emotions roiled around the room as our bodies moved as one, each movement summoning moans and screams of pleasure from each of us, nearing the first climax of many. I gazed at my mate with so much love and devotion; I felt her feelings mirror mine as our eyes met.

Alice.

_My_ Alice.

None else's.

As we finally settled down, awaiting the rest of our family's return, I lay with her while we faced each other, just staring into each other's eyes as I felt her every emotion, and sent her my own. No words were necessary; we knew how each other felt.

She smiled and took a deep breath as we felt our family return. I almost laughed at their cautiousness; no one really wanted to be in the same house as an empathic with no inhibitions. I took her hand in mine and we got up reluctantly from the bed, dressing quickly. We made our way downstairs, finding all the family but Edward gathered in the front room, all gazing at each other happily with expressions of love on their faces. I promptly realized that it was my doing but had no real desire to stop or interrupt, so I pulled Alice over to loveseat and we stayed there, her sitting in my lap until the sunrise, when Edward came in to get ready before he would take Bella to school. He smiled knowingly as he entered, gazing from couple to couple. I felt a brief pang of sadness from him and looked over curiously, but he smiled and shrugged.

"Are you feeling better, Jasper?" he asked quietly, and I grinned, grasping Alice's hand in mine and pulling her to my chest.

"You have no idea," I murmured, and placed a soft kiss in her temple. She smiled, meeting my loving gaze. I felt Edward's presence vanish, leaving the couples of the house alone. I felt a brief sadness – this one my own – that Edward wasn't allowed to share the same profound and beautiful experience that I could share with Alice, but he would eventually.

With Bella.

Good luck to him.

* * *

**Okay so I was in a completely random mood when I wrote this. I just thought that Jasper would want to release some of his pent-up tension! :D So there we go. Sorry it isn't as wild as I imagined it but I just don't write that way. I'm working on it. **

**xXx**


	2. Family Ties

**Family Ties**

**Warning: This is where the unorthodox pairings begin. 'The Consequences of Empathy' was just a warm-up. I'm sorry if I scar you for life, but I don't regret it. Love it or Leave it.**

**xXx**

* * *

Alice's fingers and hands were working magic between her lover's legs. The clothes had been shed a while ago; leaving roaming fingers to elicit gasps and moans from both parties as they fell deeper and deeper into the pleasurable sensations. Alice pumped harder, wanting to hear her name on her lover's lips as a mantra to the impending orgasm.

Backs arched, lips parted into feral moans, and the fluids of the blonde beneath her spilled into Alice's hand. As if mesmerized, Alice moved her fingers to her lips, sucking on the sweet venom that coated them like sweet honey. Golden eyes watched her move, though they were dark and hazy with passion. Neither moved for a long while, until the blonde vampire's breathing slowed, though it was unnecessary to begin with. Smiling like a cat at milk, Alice moved her slim frame forward, supporting herself on her arms, and locked her venom-coated lips with that of the body beneath her.

Fingers entwined and tangled in the other's hair as they moaned into each other's mouths. Grinding their lower halves together, each vampire was lost to their senses as more primal urges forced them into acts of violence. Alice pulled on the blonde's long hair, snarling a little at the resistance she got. She shifted her lips to her lover's neck, nipping, licking and biting on the same piece of tortured marble skin. The body arched beneath her and suddenly Alice found herself pressed into the bed, pinned by the larger frame. Her eyes were blackened with desire and she pulled the inviting lips down for another searing kiss, their tongues dancing together in a fight for dominance that she didn't mind losing.

The victor, Rosalie smirked, and her lips descended from Alice's mouth to her neck, then down her breasts, where nipping and suckling commenced. Alice's moans were becoming more primal and desperate as her small hands tangled in Rosalie's golden locks, pulling or twisting in silent encouragement. Rosalie's teeth grazed the erect nipple and Alice gasped once more, before the golden-haired vampire descended ever lower, reaching the hot center of Alice's arousal.

She paused then, breathing in the heady scent of her lover's sex. Alice whimpered at being delayed, but growled low as Rosalie's capable tongue lashed out at the hotspot between her legs, teasing and stroking with skilled precision.

"Rosalie…" Alice trailed off, unable to find her voice.

"Yes?" came the answer, taunting and low. Alice could hear the smirk in her voice, though her head was thrown back, exposing her neck, so that Rosalie's face remained mysteriously hidden by her body. She could feel the blonde's breath reaching her heated core, leaving trails of tingling sensations, but let out a frustrated hiss as nothing came of it. Rosalie hovered mere inches from the placed most longing for her touch, and whenever Alice moved, to try and close the distance, the rewarding tongue moved farther away.

"Please," Alice finally gasped out, reduced to begging. Rosalie smiled and went down on her, her mouth enclosing around the engorged swollen area around her sister's surprisingly warm center. She moved two fingers up Alice's inner thigh, touching the area that was not being administered to by her mouth. Alice whimpered, her back arched, and Rosalie shoved the two fingers in with carnal force, leaving Alice shaking and shuddering in pleasured waves. Rosalie began to pump in and out, just like Alice had gone to her mere moments before, reaching into the pixie's tight, small cavity with probing touches. Alice, by now, was half-way insane with the pent-up tension, that Rosalie gave to her, then cruelly took away, making the wait for her release drawn out and slow.

Higher, higher, ever higher she climbed, until she stood on top of a precipice. One…more…push…

There! With a moan stifled by Rosalie's mouth, suddenly at her own, Alice went tumbling off of the edge, falling in blissful waves as her orgasm racked through her, each wave setting off another, like it was being amplified and bounced back several times over. She lay breathless in the aftershocks, gazing up at her lover with satisfied smiles. For once in her life, she felt like she could sleep.

**xXx**

Edward lay in a similar state, Jasper by his side. He couldn't believe that he had let his brother talk him into listening to the girls during one of their uninhibited bouts of lovemaking.

Jasper was panting, his jeans sporting a large wet patch around his crotch where Alice's orgasm, as well as Rosalie's, had made his control snap, leaving both men and women reveling in after waves of unnaturally caused pleasure.

Edward himself had almost come from the thoughts of Rosalie. _So sweet…so tasty…that's right; say my name…_ It had been almost too much.

Almost.

Now he had a very prominent problem, and no way to make it leave.

"I think," he said, for once having trouble finding words and putting them together in a sensible way. "I think I need a shower."

Jasper gaze turned on him, at once light and playful and…something else. "Really? But that's no fun, Edward."

Edward moved away from the heated stare of his brother, slightly perturbed. "Well, what do you suggest?"

Jasper matched each retreat with an advance, his instincts making him more like the soldier he had once been. Edward got to his feet, moving backwards while Jasper continued to chase him, advancing in a slight crouch. Edward turned to head for the front door, but he suddenly felt Jasper at his back, pinning him against the wall across from Carlisle's study door.

"Now, now, Edward," he purred, his hand reaching around to free his brother's 'problem' from the confines of his jeans. The bronze-haired vampire gasped as the hand closed around his shaft, moving with a torturously slow rhythm up and down…up and down…

"Jasper." Edward tried to make his voice warning, but it simply came out as a strangled moan; a reckless encouragement to continue. Jasper's lips remained at his neck, just below his ear, where his tongue was administering to the sensitive area. He moaned; a low, guttural sound that simple encouraged the soldier more. Edward tried, halfhearted though it was, to break away and make it to the safety of his room, or the outdoors, but Jasper held him tightly against the wall, pinned.

"Now, now, Edward," he repeated, his voice making his brother shiver in delight, "don't try and run from me. I'll catch you." He tightened his grip around Edward's shaft, eliciting a gasp. "I love the thrill of the hunt." Another gasp, another moan, another thrill.

"Jasper…Jasper stop…"

"You don't want me to really." His hand quickened and Edward hung his head forward, leaning almost completely on the wall. His fists were tight against the wall also, helping him remain upright. Jasper's thumb traversed the head and Edward, with a brief shudder and moan, spilled himself into his brother's hand. Jasper smiled in satisfied triumph as, looking over Edward's shoulder, he witnessed the thick clear venom ooze from his brother's member. Cupping his hand, he moved his fingers up to Edward's mouth. The bronze-haired vampire turned his head away, but Jasper turned him back with his other hand. He forced two fingers into his brother's mouth.

"Taste it, go on." He commanded, overcome by the sadistic desire to watch his brother suck his own venom. When Edward remained still, Jasper pushed his fingers in harder, making the other boy gag. "_Do it._"

Edward's tongue felt like heaven around his fingers, licking and sucking at the venom-coated digits. Jasper felt himself harden as he imagined Edward's mouth around another part of his anatomy and Edward shuddered – this time in willing delight – as Jasper's thoughts made their way into his mind. He felt the blonde's erection against him and turned, falling abruptly to his knees while he clawed at the jean confines of Jasper's pants and underwear, shedding the fabric with ease so that the blonde's erection was bared in all its glory to his awaiting mouth. Jasper was stunned at first, but when his brother's mouth closed around his sensitive head he moaned, falling back against the wall next to Carlisle's study door. Edward followed, his lips, tongue and mouth never once parting from his brother's member.

Jasper looked down at his brother with wide eyes. This was unexpected, but fantastic. Edward slowly took more and more of his brother into his mouth, ignoring the gagging reflex as he had no need to breathe, and eventually managed to swallow the entire shaft, letting his tongue lick around the base as well. Jasper growled low as his mouth slowly withdrew, his tongue leaving a trail of moist venom behind.

Alice and Rosalie were going for round two in Rosalie's bedroom. Jasper could feel their emotions and was replicating them to the two men. Edward hearing their thoughts, fueling him with the desire and lust that Jasper was putting out. Both couples were reaching climax after climax, each lost in their own world of passion and desire, yet all somehow connected due to Jasper's unique gift.

Eventually Jasper came into his brother's mouth, and it was all swallowed as greedily as with blood. He pulled away, gasping. Both were breathing incredibly hard, Jasper leaning against the wall and Edward on his hands and knees, panting and letting venom pool out of his mouth onto the floor.

"That…was better than a shower…" Edward finally managed to say. Jasper laughed.

"Yes, but I think you still need one."

Edward agreed. Each man left to his own directions. Alice and Rosalie parted from the bedroom a few moments later, disheveled and worn.

The four had gathered on the couch a few hours later when Carlisle came home. Each thought nothing of what had occurred that day; it was a once in a blue moon thing, and would never happen again. Jasper, however, couldn't help picture how hot Edward had looked sucking him off. Edward, in turn, smiled to himself that he had pleased him brother so. Alice and Rosalie kept imagining the taste of each other, and Alice was having the occasional vision of a repeat of the events, though they all knew that it wouldn't – couldn't – happen again.

Carlisle came through the front door, hanging his white doctor coat up on the hook.

"What did you guys do today?" he asked, fatherly all the way. The four shared secret smiles behind his back.

"Nothing."

* * *

**Tell me if there were any major mistakes please. I'm not too good at correcting my own work. I have to reread it several times and if you don't know already, I'm feeling a bit sick so…yeah. **

**Enjoy my sick, twisted fantasies!**

**xXx**


	3. This is Wrong

**This is Wrong**

It was like in those cheesy movies of a girl being chased through a crowded club, the throng of people parting just enough for her to pass, only to close around her pursuer. Teasing, drawing him forward.

This situation, however, was different. I was the one being chased; the stifling mass of bodies in the crowd was replaced by the stinging whipping of tree limbs as I passed, not bothering to dodge in my haste. I could hear the harsh breathing of my pursuer behind me, his intentions clear in his mind, and my urge to flee grew stronger still.

I had only to reach one member of my family, and I was safe for the day. When I had heard his thoughts before, I had presumed the object of them to be Bella.

How wrong I was.

I could see myself in his mind's eye, running as fast as I could away. The image changed;

_Bright green eyes, panting breaths. Sweat plastered his hair of sun-touched bronze to his face, and coated his body in a light sheen. He was human, and he was beautiful. The dampness of his exertions had made his clothes stick to him, revealing hard, toned muscles and pale, porcelain skin._

_The man – at least as big as the bronze-haired boy was again – stampeded out of the trees. His haste and lust made him rough with the angelic creature, as he almost slammed him against a tree, claiming his lips in a searing kiss. The beauty fought back, but quickly succumbed, his lips moving with delicious nervousness…_

The intensity of his thoughts made me stumble. I recovered quickly, but it was enough of a hesitance for him to catch up.

Damn it.

Bracing myself and studiously ignoring his continued fantasy of my human self pinned below him on the grass, I turned. There he stood, covered in dirt and sweat from chasing me, a smirk of triumph on his arrogant face. I growled a little, crouching.

"Leave me along, dog!" My voice didn't come out as forceful and threatening as I'd wanted. It was more like begging. I was losing my resolve. I couldn't deny to anyone that I had once thought Jacob handsome, and his very prominent reminder that he wanted me was proving to be most distracting. Jacob noticed too, taking a step forward. I stepped back, but not as much; the gap between us decreased slightly. I should run, get a head start while he's distracted, but I didn't run. I didn't move. I was paralyzed under his gaze.

"Is that what you really want?" he asked. Damn his arrogance. I could feel the heat emanating off of him. It was amazing; forever in the sun could not warm me like this werewolf could.

"Yes." It sounded more like a question than an answer.

He chuckled – damn his mesmerizing laugh too – and stepped forward again. I drew back a little.

"I don't believe you."

"I don't give a damn what you believe, mutt," I growled again, his arrogance and my own sudden attraction to him making my actions desperate; anything to distract him.

He stepped forward.

I stepped back.

Forward.

Back.

I hit a hard, rough surface and stopped. A boulder stood between me and my escape, the rough rock pressing into my back. I could easily break it and run, so why didn't I?

Because I didn't want to.

Besides, I reasoned, by the time I had finished breaking down the rock, Jacob would have caught me.

Right?

Of course; that was the real reason.

He closed the distance almost too fast for my eyes to follow, but then he was there, shaking so badly that I thought he would faze right in front of me.

But he didn't. His eyes were on fire and I saw myself in his mind, breathing heavily despite the fact that I needn't. My own eyes were alight, focused with wary intensity on his. My hair had been blown out of my face from the running. He thought that I looked…

…ravaged.

A shiver ran through me.

The electricity was palpable in the air.

The picture shifted.

I gasped.

_Pressed against the boulder behind me, fists clenched and eyes screwed shut against the pain of being split in two. His movements were rough, as was the angel's voice as he pleaded for the dark-haired demon behind him to stop. He lacked conviction, lacked fear. He was losing himself._

_So the demon pushed harder…_

And another;

"_Jacob, please…" The bronze-haired marble Adonis backed away from the advancing form. His hands were up in defense, eyes wild with golden flames as the fear of being trapped overtook him. But there was lust there, also. "Jacob, stop!"_

_Jacob turned him around, pushing him to the ground, pinned beneath the dark-haired boy's hands, eager to ravage the Greek God. He was on his front, back exposed and vulnerable, glittering faintly in the weak light of the sunrise, at the mercy of his assaulter's whims. He knew Jacob's intentions, and shivered. The heat of Jacob's breath was suddenly by his ear._

_His shivering increased._

"_Stay out of my head, Cullen, and I'll be gentle."_

_Edward obliged._

I broke out of the trance that I had fallen into. Jacob was still pinning me against the boulder, eyes glinting madly with barely contained lust. I was breathing more heavily now. His fantasies were numerous, but they almost always involved me, begging for mercy, or for more. The attraction and pure need that he conjured in me was unbearable. My mind was broken in half; the half that spoke against the morality and sense of the situation, and the one that couldn't care less.

I wanted Jacob Black – oh Lord, how I wanted him. As the vampire version of adrenaline rushed through me, meeting with the pool of desire and forming a deadly combination, I threw myself at my captor, fingers knotting desperately in his dark hair as I pulled his lips to collide with my own. He was so goddamn warm. His heat and scent surrounded me, closing me in, creating a delicious euphoria.

I felt his hardness as he groaned and reciprocated. He leant towards me, pressing me once again to the hard stone. I loved the feeling of being trapped. The animalistic fight-or-flight sense was kicking in, and I reveled in the feeling. He wouldn't let me run now, even if I had wanted to.

But still.

"Jacob," I murmured, forcing my lips to part with his. "Jacob, this…this is wrong." Even as I panted out the words, my lips refused to stay from his for long. I couldn't keep off of him.

"Does it feel wrong?" he asked his voice husky. I couldn't lie. I didn't answer. I saw his intention, and turned my face away. I couldn't get lost with Jacob Black.

He growled at my rejection, and I was suddenly pressed face-forward against the rock again. How had he managed that without my noticing? My concentration was faltering, my mind befuddled by his ridiculously intoxicating fragrance. Better than singers, better than anything. I needed Jacob. So badly. His hands traced my shoulders, down my arms, which were also held against the rock. My fists were clenched, my fingers digging into my palms as his hands left my arms, slowly making their way down my back, my sides. I felt a rushing sensation, and my jeans felt very tight, constricting. Jacob's own prominence was very obvious behind me. Closer. I needed him closer.

As if he were the mind-reader, Jacob leaned over me, pressing his chest flush against my back. I heard as well as felt his heady breath near my ear, then his voice;

"Stay out of my head, Cullen, and I'll be gentle."

Looks like you're getting your fantasy, Black. As if I could control my own thoughts enough to bother trying to read yours.

Lucky you.

And Lucky me.

"I can't guarantee that, dog," I replied through gritted teeth, wanting to keep my façade of anger. Of course he had to see through it immediately.

"Don't make me I ask again," he growled. I hissed when he bit down on my exposed neck, closing my eyes and clenching my jaw. It hurt, as werewolf teeth usually did, but it was a beautiful kind of pain and, like the masochist I am, I wanted more.

"What was that?" he asked, feigning innocence. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"More," I said hoarsely, pushing back against him. He swore even as he reciprocated, grinding against me with almost carnal roughness. He bit me again, eliciting a groan from me, my eyes closing and my head falling forward.

"Beg for it, leech." The derogatory term sent a thrill down my spine, making me shiver. God damnit.

"I won't," I gasping through my uneven breathing. But we both knew that, pushed hard enough, I would crack and beg for him to take me. I felt his straining erection press into me and a hiss of anticipation escaped me. His hands that until then had been holding my waist travelled lower, one resting on my hip while the other reached around to the front.

Sweet relief! I let out an unconscious breath, only to suck it back in again when Jacob's warm hand gripped my hard shaft. He pumped at an agonizingly slow pace, letting the heat of his hand slowly drive me crazy. I pushed my hips forward, needing more, but his other hand stopped me doing so. I snarled with the pent-up release that he refused to give me, and he chuckled. Tease.

"Damn you Black," I gasped. "Damn you to hell."

"You gonna put me there, bloodsucker?"

Damnit. The deprecating terms were such a goddamn turn-on.

He was going to make me beg. I could read it in his thoughts.

But I could make him beg, too.

Smiling to myself, I pushed back against him. Hard. I heard Jacob gasp, then groan. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and it was my turn to wear the arrogant smirk.

"I might."

He growled – a low sound, deep in his chest.

"Oh, fuck it."

He was tired of waiting.

So was I.

He backed away from me to remove his clothes, the last barrier between us. I used the break to shed my own. I wanted the warmth of Jacob's skin to heat mine, to feel every inch of him. I was barely finished when he had me pressed up against the rock again. He seemed to want to lead this dance. That would have to change next time.

The feeling as he entered me had no words; it was agony and ecstasy, sealed with passion and heat. I gritted my teeth against the expected pain – there was nothing that I could do about it. He entered slowly, trying to be gentle, I guess. I let a small gasp of pain escape me as he drove all the way in. When Jacob had no further to go – finally – I felt like I was being split in two. He was finally inside of me, and the feeling was indescribable.

He pulled out, and drove back in. Lost as he was in his pleasure, he was trying to remember mine. He didn't go hard or fast until the pain had subsided.

Eventually, though, it did. The pain – disturbingly like the fire of vampire venom – left me, replaced by waves of pleasure. It didn't hurt that Jacob's hands had once again found my erection, and was pumping it to his rhythm. Unable to find the words to encourage him, I pushed back against his hips; a silent plea. He took the hint.

Harder.

Faster.

Agony.

Ecstasy.

He was losing it.

So was I.

It was getting harder to focus on anything other than Jacob. Jacob's heat, Jacob's strength, Jacob's heartbeat, steadily climbing. The rush of lifeblood through his veins, dangerously close to my teeth. I felt on the edge of a precipice. I only needed to take the leap, and go flying.

He was close too. His breathing was heavier, his pace frenzied.

So close…

Closer…

Closer…

Once more…

Jacob ceased his thrusting with a gasp. I felt his hot seed fill me, and I was undone. With a quiet groan, I spilled into his hand, feeling him shiver with the sudden chill, while I was basking in the glorious heat.

He pulled out and backed away, and I missed the warmth immediately. I turned around. The thought of what I…what we…The thought made me a little sick, but not regretful. I had needed him then, and now I didn't. I went over to where my clothes were in a jumbled heap, pulling them on without a word or sound. I could see myself in his thoughts. He wasn't dressing himself; he felt no need to. According to him, just watching me dress made him feel the need to take me all over again.

But I wouldn't let him.

Not again.

I couldn't.

When I had no more excuse to avoid his gaze, I met his eyes. He was smiling with the faintest hint of arrogance, but there were other things there. Frightening things. I had to run, I had to hide.

And I did. Nothing pursued me as I sped like a bullet to the house. Alice, Jasper and Carlisle were gathered there and, taking in my appearance, were immediately concerned.

"Are you alright son?"

"Edward! I was so worried when your future went blank…"

"I'm fine," I answered curtly, running my fingers through my hair. "I just need a shower. I smell like dog."

Way, way too much for a casual encounter. They nodded, and I ran upstairs.

I felt violated, yet I had begged for him. I felt unwell, but I wanted more. I'm sick. Disgusting.

While thoroughly cleansing myself of Jacob Black, I noticed a darker mark on my neck, marring the otherwise pale, flawless skin. Bite marks. Just as well my family hadn't gotten a good look at me, and lucky that Jacob hadn't been in wolf form, otherwise the bite would have been permanent.

A brief flash of Jacob…in wolf form…stop it Edward. Dangerous territory. The mark would heal in a few hours. I would just avoid contact until then.

Fine.

I could do that.

And no matter what, I could not think of Jacob Black…naked and sweating…his face twisted into an expression of bliss as he emptied himself into me…

I groaned. Fuck.

Forget Jacob Black.

Not so easily done.

* * *

Hey all! Long time no see, eh? Sorry for the major delay in all of my stories, but I've had huge writer's block, and it's not going anywhere fast. I wrote this a few weeks ago, but when I tried to type it up - because I had handwritten it at first - my mom walked in and threw a fit. She thought that it was about my Dad (who's name is Jason). Awkward.

Anyway, love you all!

HigherMagic x


	4. Breaking Down

**Breaking Down**

**All human. Slash.**

**Not sure how I did with the arrangement, so any feedback will be greatly appreciated.**

* * *

I heard the door slam before Jasper's voice rang out through the house. I braced myself. He was angry, I could feel it. His rage was palpable and I didn't even need to share the room with him. I was in for it tonight.

"Get over here, you bastard!" he yelled. Tensed for his wrath, I stood from my laptop and slowly trudged down the stairs. I kept my eyes low, so all I could see where his shoes. I didn't dare meet his eyes.

I felt it coming before it hit, his fist connecting hard with my jaw. Pain shot through my head as I heard a slight crack. Crap, I was going to need to have that checked out. Jasper never held out on me, never held back in his anger. I would feel every trace of every emotion he would feel tonight.

The blow had enough force to knock me to my knees. When I had recovered enough to feel I was able to move, I looked up.

And there he was, the most beautiful man I had ever seen, his dark brown eyes almost black with rage and his hair falling messily in front of his face. He was shaking, his hands clenched to fists at his sides. I bowed my head again, looking at the floor while I tested my jaw, to see if I could speak. It hurt to move it but at least I still could.

"What did I do?" I asked in a pitifully small voice. _Again, _my mind added. Every day there was something new. Something else to break me over.

Jasper, for all his merits, was possibly the most insecure person I've ever met. He was possessive and feral when it came to me interacting with others. Jealous. At first, it was in a sweet way. He would confess his envy to me when we were in bed together, the heat of the moment kind of thing. But then…then it got worse. He started following me, began to question my closer friends. He would start insisting I never leave the house without him. He was insecure because I was a target to him. A target to any other man and woman, and he thought that I would leave him one day.

But if only he could read my mind. I loved him. Even at times like this, beaten on the floor, I still loved him, because I knew he would never stop loving me. In a sick way, this was him showing his devotion to me.

"Don't act like you don't fucking know! I know you've been sleeping with that slut friend of yours! Swan!" Bella? Don't be foolish, Jasper. She means nothing to me. You are the only one in my heart. "I've seen the way she looks at you, like you're what's for dinner, and I know you've been fucking the bitch."

"I haven't Jasper, I swear -" My denial was cut short by another blow, this time knocking me onto my shoulder. Jasper knelt beside me, his face inches from mine.

"Don't lie to me, Edward. I know you have." I braced myself for another blow, closing my eyes and tense. "I'm going to make you remember why you're mine and mine alone."

He pulled me to my feet with force, backing me against a wall. Jasper was a good two inches taller than me and far stronger, with more muscles and a deadly sort of aura about him. He was a fighter, still a soldier from his time in the army. And I was the weak one, content with being beaten and forced. I'm a fucking masochist and I know it, but I go well with Jasper's sadism.

When his lips met mine, the familiar electricity flowed through me. My jaw was unbearably painful, but it was so worth it to taste a sweet part of Jasper. When he kissed me, I could forget what else he does to me. I could just let go of the painful parts and revel in his scent, his touch, the power he had over me. It was one of the best feelings in the world.

He broke away, leaving me feeling the chill of his absence. I was about to open my mouth to beg, but his eyes no longer had anger dancing in them. Well, it was still there, but lust accompanied it.

Lust, never love. Jasper didn't love me.

Well, I suppose he did, but only like a child with a toy. Jasper enjoyed breaking me, but he also loved fixing me back up. It was like a personal game of his; see how many times Edward can shatter before he is no more than a pile of dust.

"Get up to our room, Edward," he ordered, his voice already lowering, as it did when he was feeling this way. He was still very close. I could feel the heat of his arousal against my own. His scent was almost dizzying. Obey or Defy? Either way it tended to work out for me. Obey and let Jasper take his anger out on me. Defy…and get him angrier, to have more to take out on me. How much more could I handle tonight? Jasper was probably feeling particularly neglected; I had refused him several times in the past week due to an infection. He was probably already high-strung, and he may think that I refused him because…I didn't want him anymore? That may explain a few things. But of course it was ludicrous; no matter how much of a monster he was, I still loved him.

He was growing impatient during my inner monologue; I could tell. He let out a sound almost like a growl, pushing me harder into the wall.

"Do you want me to fuck you against the wall right here? Go upstairs _right now _before you regret it. Don't disobey me, Edward."

Obey, definitely obey.

I heard him kicking off his shoes as I climbed the stairs, torn between running and going extra slowing. My own way of defiance. It never worked, but I needed some part of me to still think that…I could walk away, if I wanted to. It's like people who claim they have no addiction. They can stop any time they wish…they just don't wish to.

Jasper was like that.

My own personal addiction.

I heard him climbing the stairs as I entered our bedroom. It was the largest room in the house, with one wall lined with built-in wardrobes and storage areas, the other made entirely of glass. In the middle of the room was a large bed - of course - and there was also a futon in the corner that could be pulled out; sometimes he made me sleep there. I never figured out why but, submissive bastard that I am, I do what he asks.

I heard his footsteps, muffled without the presence of shoes, approaching the room, and I sat on the bed, elbows resting on my knees and my head bent. He would take the lead, he always did. I remembered once being dominant and…well let's just say I prefer Jasper dominating me. And he liked being in control. I could let him control this part of our lives.

Because I love him.

Playing over and over like a broken record; _I love him, I love him, I love him._

_But he doesn't love you, Edward._

Do I care?

Yes, a little. It would be nice to feel loved for once.

He had halted in the doorway. I could sense his eyes on me, dark and mesmerizing. I was still, like a prey animal who knows a predator is near, the hunt and kill imminent.

"Jasper, I didn't sleep with her."

"Save it, Edward. It doesn't matter. I'm going to remind you why you love me, and no one else."

Do I need reminding, Jasper? I know I love you. You need to reaffirm that I am yours. Stake your claim over me once again. Go on, do it.

He walked closer, kneeling behind me on the bed. His body heat was incredible as his hands slowly traced the lines of my back, starting with my shoulders. He knew where all the sensitive spots where, knew which scars still hurt and which ones did other things to me. There was one, a bite mark from when he had been over-zealous, above my right shoulder blade. That one was _very _sensitive that way.

When he reached my hips, his fingers dipped under the hem of my shirt and started pulling it up and off me. I raised my arms to aid him as he brushed his hand over that mark. I hissed, closing my eyes as I tensed. It hurt, but it was a good pain. My clenched jaw was killing me; I may need it X-rayed. The bone might be chipped or something. I didn't like the hospital. When Jasper's more violent nature had come out when we were dating, I would come into the place with bruises and bites, and sometimes more serious things like broken fingers or a chipped bone. My father was attending physician there; I had hoped for some privacy and understanding from him but…he had never approved of my…choices. Instead of becoming a doctor like him, I was a musician, working from home. Instead of liking any of the girls that he and Mom had set me up with, I choose to be with a violent _guy. _Long story short, all I got from him were callous treatments and cold glares. I almost never check out my wounds now, unless it is very serious.

Jasper threw off his shirt after mine, both garments lying somewhere on the floor. His warmth was so tempting…I tried to remain impassive, accepting of everything he would do to me tonight. It was like he had some multiple personality disorder. Sweet Jasper was out right now, gentle, making sure that I was feeling pleasure too, but then…sooner or later it would be Selfish, Dominating Jasper. Jasper who didn't care if I hurt or not, didn't care if I was feeling good too.

His hands were back up around my shoulders. They traveled around under my arms to my chest. Every muscle that Jasper touched twitched in response to his warmth.

Laying next to Jasper was like laying next to a fucking space heater. He was always so warm and it did wonders on cold nights. I, however, hardly ever felt warm to the rest of the population. And I was pale, he was tanned. But we were both scarred. Jasper from war wounds, and I from a different kind of war. The war between us both, where he would claim me, over and over again, and I could lie submissive in his arms while he dealt me his anger, his rage, his possessive jealousy. Sometimes, I think he wants me to be as scarred as him. Maybe he felt jealous when he first saw my skin, unmarked by bruise or scar or wound. I had told him he was perfect the way he way anyway, but I don't know, maybe he has a God complex or something. Maybe he needs to feel as if we are equals, if not that I am lower than him.

I would give him all of this, if he asked. Instead, he took it. He took me away from my friends, my family, my life. And I was happy with that, because I had him.

I probably sound like some sort of crazy Stockholm Syndrome sufferer.

He kissed me, then, his hands traveling lower on my stomach as his lips grazed the bite on my shoulder. I shuddered, feeling heat going straight to my growing arousal. I could feel him smirk against my skin. Enjoying his effect on me. If only he could believe that he was _the only one _that affected me this way.

His lips traveled up, so he could whisper in my ear, his voice an octave lower than normal, with a huskiness that sent shivers down my spine.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, Edward. I'm going to make sure that you can't even _think _about anyone else. By the time I'm through with you, you'll only remember me. I'll make sure you remember who you really love."

Why should I love you, when you don't even love me, Jasper?

One of his hands knotted in my hair and he pulled me around harshly, so I had to slide off the bed onto my knees. The hardwood floor was a harsh jolt to me, and I think Jasper had these put in for this exact reason; more pain for Edward. He shifted so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed, his legs spread before me.

"Suck me off, you whore. I want to come in your mouth. I want you to taste me and know that you will _only taste me this way._"

With shaking hands I complied, almost tearing the clothes off of him that separated his erection and my waiting mouth. He let out a low snarl of pleasure as my lips closed around his shaft, the hand in my hair clutching tighter. It hurt but it was so worth it. I loved having Jasper this way, feeling everything that I do, and the way he reacts to it all. I lowered my mouth further, taking all of him in though it made me fight the urge to gag. He was just the right size for me. I swirled my tongue around him as I pulled back up to the head, sucking with all I had. I could gauge how close he was by how tightly his hand gripped my hair.

From the pain, he was _very, very _close.

When he finally came, he pulled me down on his shaft, so that I would be forced to swallow. His strong grip kept me there until I had taken in every last bit of his essence. When I was finally released, I was breathing heavily, as was he. Giving Jasper pleasure, seeing him after he came, was one of the best sights in the world. One look had me about to burst. The confines of my jeans were becoming painful, but I didn't dare release myself, because it probably wouldn't end well for me. Jasper liked to control _everything_ I did during sex.

Screw that, he just liked to control everything.

His body was covered in a fine sheen of sweat, his blonde hair plastered to his face, which he quickly swiped away, and his eyes - once black with anger and lust - were lighter now. He was getting over his anger. The usually brown I was used to was slowly coming back.

Too slowly. He was still angry.

"Good job, Edward," he said, his lips turning up in a smirk. I remained silent. "On your hands and knees on the bed. Now." He loosened his hand from my hair, and I took a moment to rub my scalp. I climbed gingerly onto the bed, my limbs screaming in protest and my jaw aching from taking in Jasper. I did as he asked, facing the headboard on my hands and knees.

Jasper positioned himself behind me. He was already hard again, I could feel his erection against my ass. That was another thing about Jasper; the man had amazing stamina. He hardly ever needed rest after coming. Sometimes, I resented that. Sometimes, I hurt so much, I just want a break.

But no, it will probably be a long time before I get rest tonight.

Jasper reached around to the front of my jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them quickly. He pulled them off, along with my underwear, so that I was completely exposed, like him. I breathed silent relief when my arousal was finally freed, so that it was no longer quite so painful.

The only warning I had was Jasper's grip on my hips tightening slightly, before he shoved in. His member was slightly wet from my ministrations, but still it wasn't nearly enough to prevent the pain. I let out a startled cry of pain as he sheathed himself in me. Jesus, it hurt so much. Jasper's fingers were digging into my skin. They would draw blood soon, and I would have nail marks even if they didn't.

He pulled out and thrust in again, farther, deeper. It hurt so much. This was his way of revenge. The sex would be wonderful, but it would hurt me so much. But I liked getting hurt. Sick bastard that I am, I get off on Jasper's jealousy, his sadism. It's a huge turn-on for me, in the heat of the moment. During the night, when I lay in sleepless slumber due to every inch of my body crying out in pain, I wonder why I stay with him. Then I remember.

He was being extra rough tonight. He enjoyed hurting me because he knew I would take it. It enhanced the experience for both of us. He would give the pain, I would receive it, and we would both have fantastic orgasms. Jasper would be sated for another night, his envious thoughts temporarily silenced, and I would clean my wounds, make sure they healed properly, and we would begin again the next night.

Jasper, despite his violent qualities, was an amazing lover. At least, he was the best I had ever had. He knew exactly which spots could elicit which reactions. He knew how hard I could take it, knew everything about me. I was an open book to him.

He leaned over me, our bodies flush against each other as he moved. His grip allowed him to pull me back onto him as well. My breathing was ragged as my brain tried to tune out the pain and the pleasure at once. He was hitting that spot inside of me…it felt so good. Only Jasper made me feel this way.

"Jasper…" I moaned after one particularly hard thrust.

"That's right, Edward, say my name. God, you're so fucking tight. I want you to scream my name so fucking loud that that slut will hear it all the way across the city." He ceased his thrusting, beginning to pull out. I wanted to cry out in argument, but I also knew that the only real way to keep him going was to do as he asked.

Jesus, I'm such a freaking subservient partner.

I called his name louder, and he rewarded me with re-entrance. I was prepared for it, though, and it didn't hurt nearly as much. Jasper started increasing his pace. I knew he would be close by now. My own erection was incredibly painful. I needed release, now.

I tried moving my hand to stroke myself, but Jasper snarled angrily. He bit down on my shoulder, reopening the mark already there. My head fell forward as I groaned. So fucking painful…so good…

"Don't you dare, Cullen. Didn't you get enough action from that whore?"

"Jasper…"

"Well?" He thrust harder and I shuddered as I felt his low growling all through his body. So fucking hot.

"I didn't…" Coherent sentences were no longer an option. I was so close to begging Jasper for the release I knew that he wouldn't give me. He liked making me suffer. Sadistic Bastard.

He snarled, his teeth sinking further into my shoulder as his hands gripped my hips. He pulled me back onto himself. Hard. Deeper than I was used to. Fuck.

Finally, he came. I felt his hot seed filling me as he stilled, breathing raggedly by my ear. Each exhale had me shuddering. I waited with anticipation to see what he would do next. Post-coital Jasper was gentle, usually. Sometimes, he was cold and uncaring, but he would mostly hold me close as I tried to fall asleep. He would look over my wounds and help me treat them. He would kiss me, like he used to. Gentle. Loving.

Never love. He didn't love me.

He pulled out, leaving me to collapse on the bed without his support to keep me up. He looked me over, noting my bleeding shoulder and the angry red marks on my hips. Leaning over me, I tensed as he pushed my bronze hair out of my eyes. I didn't look at him.

"Edward," he said gently. Ahh, so it's to be sweet Jasper. My lover, not my master. "Edward, I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't sleep with her."

Oh really, Jasper? What makes you think that? The fact that she has a boyfriend, or maybe the fact that you have me so whipped I'm surprised my organs don't look like cross-hatching. Maybe because every time I even think about leaving you, my heart aches so badly and I can barely breathe? Take your fucking pick.

"Come on Edward, please look at me," he begged, tilting my chin so I had no choice but to meet his eyes.

I hope you see the pain you put me through every day, Jasper. I hope you know how much I'm sacrificing so that you can do this to me every day. Why do I do it? I love you, and I know you don't love me. I'm a toy, something to break and fix and break again.

He sighed, as if reading my thoughts. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." I allowed him to pull me to my feet, and I stepped into the shower, to prepare myself for another night of blankness.

* * *

**Well...that was not what I wanted to happen. Oh well. Sorry for not updating, well, at all, but I have lost my muse. I think I'm slowly getting it back, though. Hopefully, fingers crossed. Loves to all! x**


	5. Sex and Murder

**Sex and Murder**

**Inspired by the movie 'Rise', which I recommend if only for the fabulous vampire scenes. Every vampire is not like the Meyer fandom – they drink from humans, they have fangs, and they do not glitter in the sun. They also have their different eye colours; no indication of diet shows in them, though they do go black.

* * *

  
**

Red liquid swirled around the glass. His finest wine, for his finest guest. Her plate lay untouched; silly girl, she was nervous. Of course, she should be. He could hear her heartbeat fluttering from across the table, her mind no doubt racked with thoughts of what was to come. They all knew, all of the humans that served him. They killed each other and themselves to get into this position, though they knew what lay on the other side of the closed doors.

Sex and murder. Man's two last pleasures.

His eyes remained on her, as his mind traveled into the deep, dark corners of the past –

-- _A sigh escaped the much-desired lips of his female companion, sitting across from him in the crowded bar. Blood and sweat permeated the air as much as alcohol and sex, as the humans grinded on each other to the dirty songs and each man and woman gradually let go of their inhibitions._

_The male looked up from his drink – untouched, of course – and he smiled slightly, curious as to his companion's melancholy. "What troubles you?"_

_The female vampire flipped her blonde hair, making several weak males in the room stop what they were doing and stare. Figures._

"_I think that I have finally understood what Man's true pleasures are."_

"_And?" he asked, the word alone encouraging her to continue._

_She looked up at him over her drink, a coy smile coming to her features as she idly traced one long finger around the rim of her untouched glass. _

"_Sex and murder," she whispered, the sound carrying to his sensitive hearing through the distracting hum of heartbeats, ragged breathing and music._

"_And this makes you unhappy?" he asked, confused. To him, those two things seemed like the perfect life, as he was quite happy with his healthy stock of both._

"_Life is so dull once it's figured out. The mystery behind the magic is gone."_

"_I can get you a snack to cheer you up," he offered, one eyebrow quirking up to match his crooked smile._

"_I'd rather have you," she purred, leaning forward and resting her elbows on the bar table, folding them so her clasped hands lined one side of her face. Her eyes grew wide and pouting, to suit her lips' expression._

_Tempting. Very tempting._

"_I'm afraid, Tanya, that I shall have to refuse. I am having dinner tonight and I don't want to go having already been filled."_

"_Just a taste?" Tanya whined, her eyes growing wider and more pleading, if possible. He smirked, biting his lip to hold a laugh at his companion's tone. The venom of a vampire was almost as good in taste of that of human blood. Of course, it provided no sustenance to their kind, but it was desirable none-the-less, and his was coveted among many in the vampire world, male and female alike._

"_I'm afraid it's a no for tonight, love. Why don't you go have fun? There are many here who would give their necks gleefully to you tonight," he said, soothingly at the look of disappointment contorting her features. She immediately brightened, her maroon eyes scanning the bar, him forgotten for the moment. He rose gracefully, earning several looks from both genders occupying the bar, smiling and bidding her goodnight. _

_He turned to go, to be stopped by her vice grip on his lower arm. He rounded on her, eyebrows raised._

"_Yes?"_

"_Which one?"_

"_I don't follow," he said, his brow furrowing in confusion._

"_Sex or murder? Which one will you use her for?" Tanya pressed, curiosity burning in her eyes._

_The famous crooked smile made its way to his face. "Can I not have both? --_

_-- _And listen to her heart hammering. Every time he looked at her, blood would rise to her face to colour her milk skin the most delicious shade he had ever seen. He wasn't sure he would last long enough to have her before he had to eat her up.

* * *

Her eyes lifted as he set his glass down, bored with swirling the contents. The scent was making her dizzy, prone as she was to the smell of blood. Like rust.

She knew what he was, all of the employees did. She had no idea why she had taken the job as his assistant; when he had turned those eyes – smoldering green flames – on her, his sweet scent washing over her and making her incoherent, she could only stutter out a breathless assent before he had pulled away, hiring her on the spot. Of course, second thoughts were immediate, but she was nothing if not true to her word.

She knew of the disappearances. Any employee who was called to dine with the Heads was never seen again. And yet, a job here seemed to be the most coveted in the entire world; people would kill to get an invitation to these dinners.

Her meal was untouched; she couldn't control her stuttering heartbeat or her shaking hands when in close proximity to him. Feeling his intense stare on her, she pressed her legs together firmly, hoping against hope that he couldn't tell how…aroused she was. He was staring at her like she was dinner. Hell, here she actually was. But he was also making her unbearably hot and her blush was cool and crisp in the night air.

Finally, she sat back from the table, unable to keep up the pretense of intending to eat. She dared a glance up, to lock onto his face. The crooked smile was there, slight and smug as he watched her. His eyes – usually vibrant emerald – were darker now, almost black in the dim light coming from the small outdoor lamps dotting the vast garden at the back of his estate.

Seeing his eyes, his relaxed posture, she was reminded strongly of a wild animal, a large cat perhaps, poised and ready to pounce for the kill.

He rose in one fluid movement, making her heart jump again. She didn't know now whether it was from her nervousness, her arousal, his presence or the fact that she knew what would happen next.

Now, he would kill her.

* * *

He circled the table, reaching his hand out to take hers. She hesitated before accepting the offer, letting him help her to her feet. His hands were ice to her flushed skin, and very white. This was to be expected though, considering what he was.

Being a vampire was not what troubled her about him. It was what he made her _feel,_ the fantasies she entertained about him, the fact that even thinking about him made her feel hot and unsatisfied. She knew that her feeble and inexperienced mind would be able to do nothing compared to the reality. He was strong, this she knew. She had seen him, in a fit of anger at his brother, pick up Emmett and throw him straight through a brick wall. He had, to her astonishment, walked away unharmed, but of course, he was a vampire.

Instead of leading her straight to the house, however, he turned her towards the darkened garden. She hesitated on the edge of the pool of light, her breath and heart flying at the thought of being in the dark, defenseless and utterly human while he, a born and trained predator and killer, stood not three feet away.

"Go on," he urged, the hand not holding hers pressing into the small of her back. She shivered. "I won't hurt you, I promise."

_Yet_, she added for him. She wondered idly what happened to killing her, as she stepped down the small landing and onto the soft grass. Why prolong this?

She felt his presence behind her as she stepped forward, half-expecting some sort of thorn or log to trip her up or attack her. She found none; the ground was smooth and lined with grass pristinely cut. The gardener must be highly paid indeed. To her left rose large, rectangular bushes – the maze, she realized. She had once been dared, as a younger child, to go in by her friend, Jacob. After three hours of wandering around, utterly lost and terrified, an elderly man had found her and led her out, sternly warning her not to enter again. When she asked his name, he had replied 'Carlisle'.

Suddenly, the aura of strength disappeared, and she let out an involuntary gasp. She knew that she was far from any light source, though it called mockingly to her on the landing where the table laden with food still was. Even when she managed to still her breathing ever so slightly and listened, she could not hear the softest sound, not the tread of footsteps or anything, nothing but the frantic hammering of her own heart.

* * *

How cruel, he thought, but the blood was sweeter with adrenaline.

He knew that the poor girl was terrified. Her heartbeat was almost to the point where she would pass out if it continued for long, but he couldn't help torturing her. Fear and terror, mixed with the aftereffects of sex, where the best cocktail ingredients to human blood ever. –

-- _"Are you looking for a good time, honey?" the woman asked. He hadn't bothered to learn her name. She was tall-ish, blonde with aqua blue eyes. Her breasts were just concealed beneath a black halter top, her legs exposed by a tiny belt that passed for a skirt, and she was completed with six-inch stripper heels._

_Normally, he would be disgusted, but he was hungry and he hadn't fed in too long, and she was very, very close._

"_Sure," he replied, letting his voice lower to the seductive quality for attracting prey. "Let's go somewhere more private."_

_She shivered as he lowered his lips to just below her ear, and led him outside to the back alley of the club. It stank of waste and garbage, but he ignored it as he kept his nose by her neck, inhaling the alcohol-laced scent of her blood._

_He pushed her up against the opposite wall, letting her legs wrap around his waist. Normally, he didn't condone his prey to act this way; how dare they touch him! But the less she struggled, the better. Her hands knotted in his bronze locks as he trailed his nose and lips along her bare skin, placing the occasional open-mouthed kiss on her skin as venom flooded his mouth, coating his teeth and fangs until he was sure they were shining._

_Then, he kissed his way up to her neck as his hands began to wander. Her head lolled back and her eyes fluttered closed as he traced the edges of her panties. He had no intention of going further, however, even as her hips ground desperately into his. Humans were disgusting, how dare others of his kind sleep with them._

_He hadn't, of course, by then discovered the pleasures of both sex _and_ murder._

_When his teeth sank into her neck, she let out a loud moan. Her hips had, apparently, thrown her close enough to the edge that the bite had been enough. Secretly, his mind was repulsed. Who the hell gets turned on by this kind of stuff? Regardless, his delved his tongue into the hole, letting it widen as more blood flooded his mouth, sating his thirst a little as the flames died to a gentle smolder. _

_Then…he tasted a tang he had yet to experience. A sweetness and flavor that was as exotic as it was heady. Slowly, as his mind cleared of the initial bloodlust, he understood. It was the brain, dumping the chemicals of her orgasm into her bloodstream. He groaned quietly as he took his first real draw, pulling the blood into him as the heart slowed its beat. This was heaven. The taste…was indescribable. Incredible. He couldn't believe that he had refused till now to experience it. No wonder his brothers liked to play with their food._

_And since that day, he had experimented. Put in fear, sometimes happiness. Always sex. Always pleasure. –_

_-- _And he could smell her arousal from here. Dear Lord, it called to him as no siren should. From the day he had smelled her – la tua cantante – he had to have her.

But she was special, of course. She deserved to be treated well before she died. And when he drank from her, he knew that his constant torture would be more than worth it.

Even as the intoxicating scent of blood and arousal made its way to him, he crept closer. Startle her? Or take her right on the grass? Option Two sounded more fun.

She gasped as she found herself pinned under him. At first she tried to fight, to run. Her body writhed against him in the most delicious torture, and he bit back a quiet groan.

_This girl is going to kill me._

Slowly.

Eventually, she stilled, most likely feeling the steadily growing hardness pressed against her stomach. Her heartbeat stopped, then went double time, if even possible. Her breathing was almost nonexistent. He had to chuckle at her reaction.

"Breathe, Bella," he said softly. Immediately she obeyed. He gave her a moment to recover from the dizziness, before he bent his head down to get a closer inhalation of her intoxicating scent.

Her heart stopped again as he kissed her pulse point. He smiled against her skin, listening to the thrumming of the organ that pumped so much beautiful flow under her veins. He let his fangs scratch along the surface of her skin, and her reaction was just as surprising as it was thrilling. She shivered, whimpering a little in pleasure as the scent of her arousal grew stronger.

He stilled. Was she getting off on this? On anyone else it would disgust him, but for her…it was intriguing.

He scratched her skin again, this time to break it. A thin line of blood ran from her neck to her shoulder, and he caught it with his tongue before it hit and soiled the grass. She shuddered under him. He could feel her wet heat, so close to his own need, and he bit back another groan, instead placing his lips by her ear.

"You're such a dirty girl, Isabella Swan. Where others would run, you willingly walk into the lion's den. I bet you'll love it when I finally bite you. You'll probably come right under me, if I did it now."

As if to emphasize his point, he kissed her pulse. She shuddered again under him, her body rubbing against his in the most delightful way.

"Please…" she whimpered, trying once again to struggle.

Was she begging for mercy, or for more? Was she begging for release or to be released? He had loads of time to find out.

"Please what, Bella? I can't read your mind; you have to tell me what you want…" He trailed off, waiting with eager ears. It was true; one of the more frustrating and intriguing things about her. He could read all peoples' thoughts…except hers.

"Please…Mr Cullen…"

Mr Cullen, huh?

"_Please, Bella, call me Edward." Just so that you can scream it later._

"_Edward…" she moaned quietly. I could smell her arousal, filling the air around us with its potency. How badly I wanted to rip off her sinfully seductive dress and fuck her right into the ground, but I wouldn't. She at least deserved a bed, to be worshiped like the goddess her blood made her._

* * *

She didn't know when all of her reserves flew out the window, as her mind was filled with an Edward-induced haze. All she knew is that, right now, feeling his marble body over hers and making her feel things…and his voice like deadly velvet against her ear. His breathing was as ragged as his musical voice could make it sound. His hardness, so close to her heat, was almost too much.

She needed more. She needed him.

She was fascinated by him.

His speed, his beauty, his strength. Everything about him was designed to draw in the helpless prey, and she walked willingly into the trap. It was just too easy to give into his simple presence, the feelings that were primal and unused by the rest of humanity.

Desperate, she bucked her hips up against him. He let out a quiet hiss, his teeth bared and pressed against her skin. She waited eagerly for the bite; he was right when he had said that she was aroused by the idea of being bitten. It was the simple idea of being claimed. She was his to take, now, lying breathless and trapped on the ground.

"Don't tempt me, Bella. I don't know how long I could hold out on you."

"Is this some mind game you play? Why prolong this?" she asked, mustering up some dredges of defiance from deep within her clouded mind.

He chuckled, the vibrations coursing along both of their bodies. "Ahh, Bella. You are indeed something new. I find myself wanting to prolong this, only to see what makes your mind tick. Watching you over the months you have worked for me, I find you reacting in the most interesting ways. Where others would run screaming, leaving me the pleasure of the chase," he paused, letting his tongue trail along her heartbeat and drawing a shudder from her, "you are cool, collected. If it weren't for your heartbeat and your blush, I wouldn't have the slightest clue to your feelings."

"I am not some specimen to be studied," she growled, hardly believing the sudden rush of fight that had filled her stomach.

He chuckled softly again, pushing her harder into the comparably soft ground. "Aren't you? You are my employee, and you are to share my bed tonight, and, hopefully, sustain me for the day. Do you honestly think yourself to have the strength to fight me off?"

"You still didn't answer my question."

Her speaking made her jaw and the tendons in her neck flex. He was so close. One tiny layer of breakable skin separated him from his prize. Yet he held back.

"And what was that?"

"Why are you prolonging this?" she asked, the fight seeming to leave her, letting her voice to tremble in fear. Fight had gone, flight returned to the lamb.

He could sense it. Now was the time.

"If you are impatient, perhaps I ought not to keep you waiting longer."

Without fully registering the movement, Bella found herself sinking into silken bed sheets. The room she was in was wide, large, painted a stark white that complimented the golden curtains and drapes, and the burnished gold of the bedspread. Breath came faster to her now; this was really happen. She was going to sleep with her boss. She was going to lose her virginity to him. She was going to be bitten. She was going to die.

Edward stood for a moment, gazing down at her from the end of the bed with hooded black eyes. Then he knelt against the bed. She propped herself on her elbows, with furrowed brow and hair in messy disarray, to watch what he was doing.

His hands started at her heels. Modest black, with heels that wouldn't seriously endanger her and her uncoordinated self. He slipped the shoes from her feet, letting his hands trail up her smooth legs with almost reverential slowness that was both exhilarating and infuriating. His cold hands felt oddly good against her skin though, raising shivers and goosebumps from her as he gradually ascended…higher…higher.

She let out a little mewl of annoyance as his hands skipped over the place that called for them most. Inexperienced though she was, she knew that this man no doubt had many years of experience behind him at giving people pleasure. She had no doubt that he would be able to make her feel amazing tonight, if only he would touch her! A look from him was enough to get her wet, but she needed more of him to reach that precipice that so many women strived to achieve.

He rose to his feet, levering himself so that he lay over her. In her distraction, she hadn't noticed him shed his shirt and shoes. His chest was bare to her, and she couldn't resist running her warm hands all over the available skin. He let out a low hiss, his muscles reacting to her slightest touch. Until seeing his reaction, she would have doubted that she could give him any pleasure at all.

Of course, wanting her killer to feel what she felt was not meant to be a top priority, but she was not exactly thinking rationally at the moment.

He kissed her then, nipping at her lips light enough to keep the skin intact. She opened her mouth under his gentle urging, and the taste of his mouth – once he allowed her to explore – was enough to send her into a heightened delirium. She was hardly aware as his cold hands circled her back, pulling her up to arch into him as he undid the zipper of her long purple dress and slid it off of her. She wore no bra. The only think covered now was the apex of her legs, concealed by a small piece of black lace.

He growled as, unheeded by fabric of flora, the scent of her arousal grew to dizzying heights around him, filling the room with the heady fragrance of nectar and freesia.

He placed open-mouthed kisses along her neck and collarbone, trailing lower. He reached her breasts, nipples hardened against her state of arousal and the coldness radiating from his body. He latched his mouth to one, teasing the other with his hand and he kneaded the soft flesh in his grip. He soon switched the other, leaving both a mess of abused skin. She didn't seem to mind.

He eventually reached the top of her legs, pausing to inhale the scent coming in waves off of her skin there. It was maddening. Almost better than her blood, or the scent of a vampire's venom. Sheathing his fangs, he pulled down the fabric by his teeth. She shuddered with each exhale on her skin, each touch from his lips or his fingers. He rubbed circles on her upper thighs, touching her so close to the place she wanted but just not close enough. Years of experience and practice had given him enough knowledge to estimate how much of what would take a women right to the edge, without letting her fall. Of course, every female was different, attuned and sensitive to different areas, but it was a rough estimate, if nothing else. And he had become a master.

How responsive she was! Every touch of his made her tremble. He was sure that her mind was running rampant with various fantasies, as others' had. Right before the bite.

His mouth finally met the glistening folds of her opening. One more inhalation, then he delved his tongue in to taste the essence of Bella. He let out a quiet groan, which in turn made her shudder. Each sound and taste and touch sent spikes of painful arousal straight to his growing erection. He couldn't wait much longer.

Did he want to? May as well enjoy his control while it lasted.

His fingers soon replaced his tongue, two long digits pumping steadily in and out of her quivering body as his tongue found her sensitive bundle of nerves, the treasure trove. He latched his mouth to the spot, sucking and licking, doing all he could to drive her to the edge.

It didn't take her long to fall.

As her orgasm receded with a loud call of his name, sweat lay in a fine sheen over her body; her hair clung to her face and neck as chocolate trails. Her glossy brown eyes were a haze of lust and desire. Her breathing was ragged and unsteady, to match her racing heartbeat. He smirked, satisfied with her state. And by the sweetened scent of her blood. He could allow himself relief now.

* * *

Her first orgasm and the most mind-blowing experience of her life.

All at the hands of her killer.

Amazing.

She felt his cold body hover over hers again and barely processed – at first – when the tip of his erection slid against her slick folds, still wet and sensitive from her orgasm.

_Then _she felt him, pushing in through her tight canal. The pain was explosive, making her body arch against him in a way that merely buried him deeper, drawing a primal growl from him. Damnit, he was trying to remain gentle.

She felt him at her barrier. She felt him break through.

He felt her muscles spasm in pain. He smelled the blood seeping from between her legs. He froze.

She was a virgin? He hadn't known. He cursed himself for his foolishness, guilt flooding him as it never had before. How dare he soil and dirty this creature, blessed with such heavenly blood so as to make him want to fall at her feet and worship her?

She let out her pent-up breath in a small gasp as her body collapsed under his, surrendering to the initial pain of their act. Finally, after seconds and centuries of silence and stillness, she moved her hips against him, urging him for the friction her body now knew she craved.

Edward started up his pace again. He pushed in all the way, filling her with his member fully so as to let her adjust. He pulled out and pushed in again, tentative and gentle. Pain seemed to have fled her features, and now only unattained lust was visible. Still, he hesitated.

Her lips parted, breath came from between them. He listened for the half-formed words, and none came. He bent down, to whisper in her ear, his voice tight with his restraint.

"Tell me what you want, Bella."

"You," she murmured, dream-like. "Harder. You." She seemed beyond more coherency than that, so he obliged. He thrust in slightly harder, enough to jolt her fragile body and make her breasts jump with each thrust, and yet so much more gentle than he could be, and usually was. Usually, the prey he brought to his bed would be ruined by the time he was done. She was lucky to have made it this far.

He felt her pleasure rising. Felt her climax coming with his own. As the vampire side – the wish to feed, to dominate, to claim what his mind wanted – rose with each passing second, his self-control lessened, and his thrusts came harder and faster until whimpers of pain rose from her throat. Her head lolled to the side, exposing her glorious neck. His teeth were centimeters away, ready to destroy the artery and vein that lay underneath in a matter of seconds.

Her walls clenched around him, milking his own release.

He growled as his venomous seed was spilled in her, sinking his teeth into her neck with practiced ease, finding the artery he desired quickly and drinking the well of blood like a man in a desert faced with an oasis. Dining on the succulence, ridding the world of this creature, may face him with guilt and sorrow later, but for now primal bloodlust took over him, and he drank.

And drank.

And drank.

When the blood refused to come up of its own accord, he took long draughts of the liquid, drowning the fire in freesia-water.

When he pulled away from the body, limp and spent, he saw no more light in the innocent, doe-like eyes. Her body was pale as his, devoid of blood and life, and never to breathe or blush again.

A shame.

Blood covered his jaw and lower body, spilled from his virgin sacrifice to the uncaring gods.

He stumbled to his giant bathroom, wanting to rid his eyes of their photographic memory, to cleanse them of their acidic venom and never see again.

While the hot water washed away any physical evidence from his body, he listened as more human servants cleared away the body and the bloodied sheets. He had no wish to see either again.

He listened to their actions, and not their thoughts, for he couldn't bear the envious tinge, wishing that it had been them.

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow. That was, again, not really what I wanted it to be like. I wanted Edward more mysterious, animalistic. Sigh. I get I can only do Edward as the abused, not the abuser. Let me know what you think, please.**

**Also, I realise that I've hit a rut. I know that instead of my Twilight porn, you would probably rather be reading one of my stories that have actual plotlines. Never fear, my muse is returning slowly but surely. I ask only for your patience.  
**

**HigherMagic x**


	6. Plaything

**Plaything**

**Breaking Down, Jasper's Point of View. Enjoy and Review. ;D**

**

* * *

  
**

To say that I was edgy today would be an understatement. I don't know what it was; maybe the weather or the heightened stress at my job. Maybe it was the fact that I hadn't shared my bed with Edward for a week and was currently a very severe sufferer of sex withdrawal.

Stupid viruses. Edward had been sick for about a week and a half. I had been lucky enough not to catch whatever he had; basic flu or whatever. I had been there to take care of him and make sure he was alright, but now I was on edge and twitchy and just about ready to snap.

That bitch that Edward called an assistant wasn't helping, either. The blonde had been irritating me with her high-pitched whine of a voice all day, chattering about some trivial nonsense in another failed attempt to get me into her bed. Though I had no inclination towards women, Edward did. It made me angry. The thought of him being near this tramp all day with her 'flirtatious' talk made the over-active jealous part of my mind flare.

"So…you'll never guess what I heard today," the blonde said - Tanya, that was her name - as she leaned over her desk to flounce her fake breasts.

"Yeah?" I answered, half-muttered, eyes focused on the clock counting down the minutes until I could flee this place.

"I heard Bella Swan bragging about how she was Edward had been getting together this past week."

You have my attention now. I looked over at her in surprise, not quite believing what I had heard. Bella Swan; Edward's best friend when I had met him. The two had been a couple in high school before I made Edward realise his closeted homosexual preferences. The two also had a business relationship, though I had yet to know what exactly that entailed.

Much more than I thought, apparently.

My mind was a red haze as I left the building, dark and brooding. I was vicious with my car as I pulled out of the parking garage, speeding all the way back to the house Edward and I shared. My hands were clenched around the wheel as I tried to keep my rage in check.

How dare he! How dare he cheat on me! He was mine, mine! Not some slut's. The girl has a fucking boyfriend too; sickening.

A small part, a rational part, knew that I was overreacting. Jumping to conclusions based on the jealous assistant's words. She wanted Edward, I knew that, and she also probably hoped that I would break up with him or something, leaving him open for the kill. But no…I knew a better way to get Edward to remember why he loved me. I knew just what to do, and just how much he needed me. I would make him see it.

The door slammed with a loud bang as I pushed it shut. "Got over here, you bastard!" I yelled, knowing he was in the house from the light shining from his study.

I heard shuffling movements above me. He was afraid, he was reluctant. Good, the victory would be all the sweeter. He came down the stares, refusing to meet my eyes. Dear Lord, he is so gorgeous. His hair was the most unusual shade I had ever seen - red and brown combined. His pale skin, unmarred where clothes wouldn't cover it, and scarred beneath. His green eyes - filled with so many different shades of the same colour - could express so much emotion in a single glance. And his smile…

I punched him once he stood in front of me, sending him to his knees. I heard a very faint crack - chipped bone, nothing needing immediate attention. I could still have my fun. I could still make him remember.

He tested his jaw a couple of times as I eagerly awaited the question. Every night. What did he do? I don't need an excuse. He is mine, and he needs to know it. The fact that I should be able to punish him for things he does just adds another layer, another dimension for my sadistic tendencies.

He looked up at me, unleashing he full force of his eyes on me. So beautiful…in so much pain. Fucking fantastic. "What did I do?" Finally, Edward, I thought you'd never ask. Let me show you…masochistic son of a bitch…

"Don't act like you don't fucking know! I know you've been sleeping with that slut friend of yours! Swan!" I practically growled the name. "I've seen the way she looks at you, like you're what's for dinner, and I know you've been fucking the bitch." None of this was actually true, but trivialities…trivialities…

"I haven't Jasper, I swear -" I cut him short with another blow. How dare he ruin my game. I knelt beside him, wanting the proximity.

"Don't lie to me Edward," I snarled. "I know you have." His eyes closed, shutting me off from their beautiful gaze. I could tell how tense he was, braced for another punch, another blow. I could give him that…in a better way. "I'll make you remember why you're mine and mine alone."

I pulled him up by his arm, pushing him back against the wall. With two inches on him and more muscle, he knew as well as I that I could force him to do whatever I wanted. Hell, I knew he enjoyed it, though. I wanted to tell myself that I wouldn't be so rough and overprotective of him if I thought he could handle himself, or if he were more my equal physically, or if he didn't like what I did to him, but I knew that I was bullshitting myself.

I pushed myself against him and found his lips with my own. Electricity shot through me as I found myself getting lost in his heavenly scent and taste. I bit back a groan, pushing him further back. It did no good to show how much he affected me. I pulled away just as I thought I may lose control and fuck him against the wall.

"Get up to our room, Edward," I ordered, my voice low with desire. I could see the familiar indecision in his eyes as he debated whether to defy me or not. I knew he liked being punished. Masochistic, beautiful man…My lover. My love. But I was impatient, I needed him now and I had no time for our usual games.

In a fit of desperation, I growled low, pinning him to the wall with more force. "Do you want me to fuck you against the wall right here?" I will, Edward, so help me… "Get upstairs right now before you regret it." I know you wouldn't, but still. "Don't disobey me, Edward." I kicked off my shoes as he half-ran up the stairs.

I came up the stairs, turning the corner to see him sitting with bowed head on the side of the bed. I paused at the door, admiring him with dark eyes.

"I didn't sleep with her."

I don't care. I have you right where I want you now.

"Save it Edward. It doesn't matter. I'm going to remind you why you love me, and no one else." My way.

I walked over, kneeling behind him on the bed. I watched his back tense infinitesimally, in reaction to me. He was still in flight mode. That would never do. Passive, but flighty. I traced the muscles on his back through his shirt, starting at this shoulders and gradually reaching his hips. It was very tempting to skip all the foreplay and just get him on his hands and knees now, but I had him now. I no longer had to be impatient. I could take my time and enjoy what rightfully belongs to me.

Edward.

God, you have such a hold over me.

I began to pull up his shirt, stopping to trace each half-healed scar that came into view with another added inch on exposed skin. When I reached the bite mark near his shoulder, he raised his arms to help me remove the clothes. I brushed the mark as a kind of reward to him, listening to his hiss in response with a strange satisfaction.

His skin was chilled beneath me, cooling down my raging anger for the moment. He was like a balm, a calming influence. I didn't want calm, though. I needed power. I needed control. His head turned to the side slightly and I kissed his shoulder, right above the mark as my hands slowly worshipped his body. My hands were around his stomach, just above his jeans when I kissed his bite mark, feeling the heat that was his arousal burning up. He was warming, hot with arousal. That I was giving him. I smirked.

I trailed my lips upward, until my lips were right next to his ear. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, Edward. I'm going to make sure that you can't even think about anyone else. By the time I'm through with you, you'll only remember me. I'll make sure you remember who you really love." You're going to want me as much as I want you. I love you and I know you love me.

I knotted one hand in his hair, pulling him harshly around so he fell to the ground with a soft thud, wincing at the pain in his knees. I shifted, moving to the edge of the bed with legs spread, my hand still twisted in his hair.

"Suck me off, you whore," I growled, remembering the supposed lovers he could have had. Those he had had. "I want to come in your mouth. I want you to taste me and know you'll only taste me this way."

His hands shook as he freed my straining erection from the confines of my jeans. Then fuck his warm mouth closed around my shaft. It was so fucking good that I couldn't hold back the snarl. My hand clutched tighter in his hair the closer I got, his head bobbing up and down on me. He enveloped my entire shaft in his mouth, I could feel myself hitting the back of his throat, and as he pulled back his tongue swirled around me. Dear God it was so fucking good.

I forced his head back down on me as I came, making him swallow. My breathing was ragged when I finally allowed him to move off of me, heard his gasp with the sudden intake of air. My body was filmed in sweat, my eyes focused on him as he calmed his breathing.

"Good job, Edward," I said with a smirk when his eyes finally met mine. "On your hands and knees on the bed. Now." I released his head so that he could move. He positioned himself on the bed and fuck me I was hard again. He looked so fucking good, ready and waiting for another invasion. Another opportunity to stake my claim on him. Marking what was mine.

I removed his remaining clothes quickly, ready to bury myself within him again. I heard his sigh of relief as his own arousal was released from its prison. I myself knew how painful a restrained erection could be.

I slammed into him with force, not wanting to give him any preparation. I wanted him to hurt, to cry out in pain and pleasure. I wanted him to only feel me, see me, touch me. He was mine and I was his. I loved him and I needed him to know just how much I would break if he left me.

This wasn't just sex. This was more than that. He wouldn't believe me if I told him though.

His cry of pain spurred me on. My fingers were claws in his skin as I pulled out and thrust in again, harder, deeper, feeling him stretch around me and his shaking as he tried to ignore the pain. It felt so good and so wrong at the same time. The perfect combination of sin and heaven.

I channelled all of my anger, my insecurity, my jealousy into my thrusts. I could feel him jolt beneath me, could feel every muscle that he clenched and relaxed. It was amazing. My sadistic side was rearing its ugly head, feeding off of my hazy mind. I wasn't thinking clearly, otherwise I might have been gentler. Tanya and Bella's faces flashed in front of my mind and I growled, starting my harsh pace again. He would take it all in silence.

Now I was getting myself worked up, he needed his experience too. I leaned over him, pulling his body flush to mine. I sank deeper into him as he pushed himself back onto me.

"Jasper…" That's right, Edward.

"That's right, Edward, say my name. God…you're so fucking tight…I want you to scream my name so loudly that that slut will hear it all the way across the city." I ceased my movement, giving him incentive to do as I asked.

"Jasper!" I was momentarily satisfied, rewarding my lover with filling him again. I was so close…so was he. I saw his hand moving to stroke his erection and I snarled in anger, biting down on his shoulder bite and reopening the wound, tasting the coppery blood in my mouth as his head fell forward with a loud groan.

"Don't you dare, Cullen, didn't you get enough from that whore?" I growled.

"Jasper…" he moaned.

"Well?" I thrust particularly hard as I awaited his answer. I felt him shuddering beneath me. That's right, I know you're close, Edward…

"I didn't…"

I snarled, my teeth sinking deeper into his sensitive skin as I came hard inside him, pulling him farther down on my erection as I filled him up.

When I pulled out he all but collapsed, and I looked him over. I saw the bleeding bite mark and the red marks on his hips…A rush of guilt flooded me. What had I been thinking? Edward was nothing if not loyal. How could I ever doubt him?

He tensed when I got closer to him, and I pushed his hair out of his eyes. "Edward…Edward, I'm sorry." So, so sorry. "I know you would never sleep with her." He didn't meet my gaze. "Come on, Edward, please look at me." I tilted his chin to meet my eyes. In his green orbs I saw so much pain and anger. Anger at me. Love. So much love it made my heart break. He was so beautiful…like a chained angel, imprisoned by me, the demon.

I sighed. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." I took his hand and pulled him to his feet. I led him towards the bathroom, turning on the water to a pleasant heat while I rummaged through the medicine cabinet for antiseptic. He stood there, motionless and silent, as I worked.

I waited for him to step into the warm water, coming under the spray after him. He was passive under my touches, allowing me to do whatever to him. I sighed, placing a soft kiss on his forehead, which was covered in places by his bronze hair, plastered to his skin.

I love you, Edward. But you won't believe me.

I had a look at the bite mark as the water washed away the drying blood. It was deep, but not wide or very long. A small bandage was probably best. I kissed the mark gently before squirting some shower gel and lathering it on a washcloth, rubbing it over his skin, being careful to avoid the wounds. I kept my touches light, feeling fresh guilt as I noted how each touch made him tense, clenching his jaw and wincing as that brought him more pain.

Oh, Edward, forgive me.

Once we were both clean, I pulled him out of the shower, drying him with care and then myself. I grabbed some of the antiseptic and rubbed it into the bite wound. He let out a loud hiss at the contact and I murmured an apology. He didn't answer. I placed a gauze pad over the bite and kept it there with a larger sports pad. It would do for the night. There wasn't much I could do from the marks on his hips, or his jaw.

I led him back to the bedroom, letting him go to lay down while I went down to the kitchen. I leaned against the counter, my head bowed as I cursed myself inwardly. Damnit, why couldn't I be gentle for one fucking night? What was wrong with me?

I took two painkiller out of the cabinet with a glass of water, climbing back up the stairs to give them to Edward. He didn't look up, or at them, as I set them on the table by the bed. I sat on the other side of the bed, looking at his turned back.

"Edward, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Jasper." His voice was bitter as he picked up the water and the pills, taking both in a single draught. "There's nothing to apologize for."

"That's not true, and you know it," I snapped, watching him sink lower in the bed and pull the sheets over his shoulder, back still turned to me. I sighed, leaning on my elbow as I looked over at him.

"It doesn't matter," he muttered.

I bit back my growl, letting it go for now. I got up from the bed, walking over to the futon. I would sleep there tonight.

Amazing how with one night, the balance had shifted. Edward, through submitting perhaps a little too much, had taught the demon how guilty he should feel, how wrong what I was doing was. I am a monster, and he had finally shown me that truth.

So I would sleep here tonight, and tomorrow night…and probably the night after…until I felt that I could make up for being a monster to him. I didn't want his forgiveness; I wasn't worthy of it, I just wanted his love. I needed him to say it, and I needed the courage to say it myself. He might leave me tomorrow, and I would have no right to stop him, no way to stop him.

The balance had shifted.

I was powerless.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wow. Um…yeah, review and tell me how crap that was. And I haven't proof read this yet, so sorry for mistakes.

Love you all!

HigherMagic x


	7. Lending a Hand

**Lending a Hand

* * *

  
**

"Mr Whitlock?" I looked up at the small stout nurse, tapping her pen annoyingly against a clipboard as her beady little eyes scanned the room. I raised my hand tentatively, suddenly reduced to a fifth grader. Her eyes immediately zeroed in on me. "We're ready for you now."

'Yeah, I bet,' I muttered, rising from my chair and following her into the room, feeling the eyes of the other occupants of the waiting room drilling holes in my back.

Why did I agree to this? It's so stupid! Let some stranger do this. I'm such a sap. One look at those doe eyes and I was done for. Stupid…manipulative…

The nurse forced a small plastic cup on me, murmuring some rehearsed lines in a drone about 'Call us when you're ready' yahhta yahhta yahhta. I clenched my fist around the offensive little cup as the door closed behind me.

The room was grey, just like every other room in the hospital, with a thin band of green at about waist height. There was a large TV on one wall, with lots of DVDs lined on shelves, with magazines stuffed in on top of them.

So, this is where our tax money is going to.

I sat down in the over-stuffed recliner with a sigh, staring blankly at the cup. I can't believe Bella had talked me into this; just because she couldn't get pregnant she wanted _me_ to donate sperm. How…unnatural. I was a firm believer in the philosophy that if a woman couldn't get pregnant, it's because she shouldn't have children.

Of course, it wasn't Bella's side of the agreement that had a problem. Her husband was sterile.

Serves him right. Bastard.

I had never liked Black; he stole Bella away from my best friend and current lover - Edward. He had been so heartbroken after Bella left him, and I had been his shoulder to cry on, so to speak. One thing led to another and…yeah, we were going out now. He, of course, was all supportive that I should do it; anything to make Bella happy, right? Why _he_ couldn't do it was beyond me.

I suppose that having yourself masturbate into a cup would be a dream world for some men. To me it was almost cheating. It just seemed…wrong. It's not even like I want a kid; I just want to make Bella happy. And of course, I knew why Edward couldn't do it; Black would freak out if is wife had the sperm of her ex inside her, creating a baby.

Alright, enough stalling. Time to get busy.

I remembered Emmett's 'words of wisdom'. That man knew far too many things about getting busy with himself. It was crazy; with someone like Rosalie, why did he need extra action? The man was an animal.

Okay…okay…I couldn't quite get over the fact that _it was my own hand._ Edward's was fine, but my own…

…Edward…Now that's someone I can get excited over. But still, my visual interpretation would not do him justice.

So…porn. Worth a shot.

I stood up, going over to the shelves and looking over the titles and pictures. It was all straight porn. Figures. Huh…this woman kind of looked like a man…They never consider that the man might not appreciate breasts or a vagina. But, of course, I had kind of brought this on myself; due to STDs being at an all-time high in the gay community, I had had to pretend I was straight so that I could do this for Bella. I knew I was clean, but the hospitals wouldn't take the risk.

I sighed, putting in the DVD that looked the most appealing to me.

The opening scenes were just playing when I heard a knock at the door. "I just got in here!" I called to whoever was outside. I waited, to make sure the person had left, but the knock came again, more insistent this time. With a slight growl I went over to the door; I just wanted to do this and get it over with and never look at it again. I didn't want to stretch it out.

I don't know who I expected to be on the other side of the door; the stout beady-eyed nurse; the next occupant of the room, ready and raring for some gross straight porn.

The person I definitely wasn't expecting was Edward.

His crooked smile lit up his face at my dumbfounded expression. "What, don't I get to come in?"

"Uh…you might not want to. Why are you here?" I didn't want him to come in; I could hear the faint moaning of the actress as…something began to happen.

He raised an eyebrow. He heard it too. He pushed in, surveying the room with a quick glance as I closed the door, leaning back against it. I felt as though I had been caught doing something terrible. I almost had, anyway.

"Interesting…I've never been into one of these rooms," he said lightly, watching the actors on the screen. "I didn't know you were into that sort of stuff, Jasper," he added.

I chanced a glance at the screen. "Oh good God, no!" I said a little too loudly, hurrying over to turn off the TV. "I just chose one at random." I looked at the cover of the DVD. "Good Lord, no, Edward." I looked up at him, meeting his amused green gaze. "I didn't know!" I felt the extreme need to have him know I wasn't into…_that. _Disgusting.

"So…were you about to…?" I nodded, sparing him the need to finish his sentence.

"Yeah. What are you doing here?"

"Well…" he shrugged. "I thought that, if it were me, I would want you to be here. Moral support and all that," he said, looking down.

"Wow, Edward." That's…really touching. I knew I loved him for a reason. I stepped over, placing a light kiss on his cheek. Or at least, that's what I had intended. He had turned his head, so that our lips met. Immediately, we both melted into each other. There was really no other option. We can put it down to hormones or chemicals in our brain but Edward and I were just…connected, all the time. We felt each other's emotions as easily as our own.

His lips were hard and demanding against mine, and I allowed him to push me back into one of the blank walls with a soft thud. His fingers reached up to knot themselves in my hair, just as mine had. I could feel all the blood in my body rushing south as he pushed his hips into mine, my breath leaving me in a soft moan.

He smirked in victory; hell, it's not _that_ hard to make me respond to him. Within five minutes of him being in the room I was more aroused than probably all of those videos and magazines would make me put together.

"Besides," he added with a grin, "I thought I could help you out a little."

Jesus fucking Christ. I have the best lover in the _world_.

I opened my mouth to say something, but for the life of me, I could no longer remember. His heat was surrounding me, sending all the blood away from my brain and to my growing erection. I couldn't really think much. It was just Edward, Edward, Edward.

"I'm not gonna argue with that," I said, slurring a little, to my embarrassment.

He laughed, but I could see my lust and his dancing in his vivid eyes. God, they were so beautiful. I wondered briefly how he managed to get himself in here, but he probably still retained some of his charmer qualities. He always could turn heads and he knew just what to do to bend you to his way of thinking.

He moved his lips from mine, kissing down my neck and jaw. Against my lips, his were hard, but now they were gentle; he had me and there was no way I was going to flee. Edward had this weird thing, I found it endearing. He was always under the impression that his 'prey' for lack of a better word would run off if he didn't keep up his dominance, his control over them. I found it kind of hot; he was always touching, almost like a vice. I felt trapped, but it was a good thing. Constant contact.

And _then_ he moved the contact, and another moan left me as he started rubbing me through my jeans. Fuck, I love it when he does that. I pushed my hips harder into him, and could feel his own arousal at my thigh. His mouth was over my neck, kissing and biting. It was all too easy to imagine his mouth on another part of my anatomy.

Hell, _that_ thought made it jump. Edward merely smirked, guessing my line of thoughts. He was such a tease. Damn him and his gorgeousness.

His other hand disentangled itself from my hair, rubbing down my chest through my shirt. I let out a low growl when he almost met the hand at my jeans, but instead he dipped it below my shirt, rubbing back up along my bare skin, pulling the shirt up until my arms and his mouth proved to be an obstacle.

"Lift your arms," he ordered, his eyes flicking up to mine. I had to obey. Soon, the shirt was off. I got a feeling that the pile would keep growing as time went on. He kissed me, his sort of reward. Hell, I'd take that before food. As we kissed, each fighting in a dominance battle that I would let him win, his hand dipped below my jeans to grab onto my hard erection. He squeezed a little, at that was almost enough to make me cum right there. He smirked as I tensed, forcing myself not to cum; that would be embarrassing.

He kissed lower, lower, his hands making quick work of my jeans and underwear as he latched his mouth around one of my nipples. Fuck, that man could do dirty things with his tongue. My head lolled back against the wall as he licked a light trail down from my right nipple to my waist, his hands having moved to pull off my jeans. I stepped out of them, completely naked while he was still fully clothed. I would have felt a little weird if it hadn't been for the fact that he looked about ready to _burst_ from his own. I smirked.

"Let me help you with that," I said huskily, and I could see his eyes darken in response. But then, he smirked back and shook his head.

"No, today is about _you_. You can get me back later."

Hell to the Yeah! He was _so_ in for it tonight. I'm sure I had a grin the size of Texas plastered onto my face, but Edward was busy giving my lower half some attention. He nuzzled his face into my crotch and I growled a little, fighting myself to stop from collapsing. I could feel his warm breath on my member, and though he tried to pull away I knotted my fingers in his hair, keeping his close.

"Don't you dare," I growled. He smirked, looking up at me with innocent eyes.

"Dare do what?" he asked lightly, his lips moving to my shaft.

Tease.

"Don't stop," I muttered, his hands tightening my hold on him.

"Wouldn't dream of it, love," he murmured, before taking me into his mouth, one hand wrapping itself around my base. Fuck…he was squeezing, moving his mouth up and down. The man had no gag reflex, I swear. He took all of me into his mouth, moving his hand away so that he could take more of me in. Fuck, fuck, fuck…

His head rose again, his teeth dragging a little along my shaft as he sucked hard. Damn it. A fine sheen of sweat was all over me; I was torn between the desire to make him swallow and the need to just…ejaculate into the cup and go.

"Edward…Edward stop I need to…"

He held me in his hands so that he could talk, that gorgeous crooked smile on his face. "Aww…I've missed the taste of you…Can't we just…stay a while? I'm sure you could recover quickly under my…careful…hands…" He moved up and down again, sucking on the head. Crap fuck shit….The profanities just kept on coming.

"Please, Edward…I just need to…" Why was I protesting again? I couldn't for the life of me remember.

He smirked, managing to at once look victorious and pouting. "Alright." He reached for the cup, holding it just below my erection. Suddenly, at the sight of the sterilized piece of plastic, I deflated a little. Wow, I _really_ didn't want to do this.

Edward saw my hesitance, and he started pumping again, licking at whatever part of me wasn't covered by his hand. I came with a shudder, filling the small container with the thick white sperm. It was weird to watch; usually it was Edward who was in place of the cup, swallowing all of me. I have to admit, it was a much better sight than this.

Still, I couldn't complain about the orgasm.

Slowly, I unknotted my fingers, flexing them a little from the tight hold. Edward grinned, closing the cup with it's twist-on lid and rising to his feet. He wiped off a little of the cum still seeping from my penis, licking whatever was there off his finger, before he kissed me lightly.

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"You saved me from hell," I agreed, going over to my pile of clothes. "This will come back to you in a good way," I promised.

"I don't doubt it. Now, I have to sneak out. You come back out a few minutes later….Watch some more bestiality videos to pass the time." He laughed at my blush.

"So not funny. I didn't know," I retorted, flinging my shirt at him. He caught it with another laugh. "Go on, get out of here you pervert." He stepped forward to kiss me one more time, gentle and lingering, before he left the room with a wink my way.

I waited, counting the seconds off on my watch before it was six minutes later, and I emerged from the room. I looked around for the small nurse, before giving her the sample. She pursed her lips, then nodded with a slight smile, and I left the hospital with a grateful sigh.

Edward's Volvo was parked a few spaces down, next to my motorbike. I climbed onto the bike and the passenger side of his car window reeled down. Alice popped her head out, her grin even bigger than Texas.

"What?" I muttered.

"Did you enjoy my gift?" she asked with a waggle of her eyebrows. "I thought you might like some company. It is a good thing you're doing for Bella, Jasper."

"_You_ sent Edward over?" I asked, incredulous.

"You betcha. I love you big brother."

"I love you too…you scheming little pixie."

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, how did you like that? I just loved this idea; it was awesome! . Review me please!**

**Love you all.**

**HigherMagic x**


	8. Honey, I'm Pregnant, Sweetie I'm Gay

**"Honey, I'm Pregnant." "Sweetie, I'm Gay."**

**Author's Note: So sorry, lovelies, for the delay**

**You see, my muse was gone yesterday**

**I found her, lying on the couch, dead**

**COD was a bullet to the head**

**She was gone for a while, I was left without**

**Until the ghost showed up; words once more I could spout**

**So forgive my tardiness, I've been annoyed too**

**Another Chronicle I'm giving to you.**

**And sorry for the couplets**

**I blame my friend. =D**

**This is also based on this joke I heard. I'll tell you it on the bottom .

* * *

**

I could barely see through the dreary winter fog. That, and the white blanket that was my rage. How dare she! How dare that bitch cheat on me!

There was only one person who I could and would talk to about this; her brother and my best friend. With a crooked smile to die for and the smoothest voice you'll ever hear, I knew only Edward Cullen could calm me down to a rational level.

I turned onto the side road leading to his apartment, registering at the back of my mind that the lights were still on. Did he have company?

Was I unselfish enough to leave him alone if he did?

Hah. No way in fucking hell.

He opened the door on my second knock, that beautiful smile on his face. After looking me over for a moment - a moment I must say I enjoyed - it faded, and he gestured for me to come inside.

"To what to I owe this late visit?" he asked.

Voice smoother than fucking honey.

I hesitated, sitting on the black leather couch that dominated the room. Just saying 'Your bitch of a sister is fucking some other guy' wouldn't blow over well.

"It's about Alice…"

"Hmm…I sense booze is needed," he mused, going over to the liquor cabinet and giving me quite a nice view of his ass as he bent down to rummage through his plentiful supply of alcohol.

"Start from the beginning; what happened?" he asked, all too soon straightening with a bottle of scotch and two glasses, setting them on the table in front of us and laying back on the opposite end of the couch.

"Well, basically your sister's cheating on me." I couldn't even bring myself to say her name anymore. I was so fucking angry…through I wasn't much better.

He blinked, and for a moment I thought he would jump to her defence or yell at me for daring to question her honour and fidelity, but then he merely nodded. "And why do you think this?"

"Because she's pregnant."

"And this is proof of cheating?" he asked, smirking a little condescendingly. I would have wiped it right off his face if it weren't so damn enthralling. Making his eyes spark to vibrant green. Fuck me. "Condoms tear, the Pill can fail. Even if she missed it by a day, it provides enough of a window for possible pregnancies to occur."

I swear, I will kill Carlisle for making his son such a robot doctor.

I shook my head mulishly. "The kid's not mine," I said stubbornly. I prayed to God he wouldn't make me say it.

No such luck.

There is no God.

"Jasper, Alice loves you. She wouldn't have an affair."

"For Christ's sake, Edward! I haven't even fucking had sex with her!"

Silence.

Could I expect any different?

Not really.

"But…" God bless him, he was adorable when confused; forehead scrunched a little, eyes dark in thought, occasionally biting his lower lip… "But, Jasper, you've been together for two years…I've overheard Alice talking to her friends over the phone about the nights you've shared…"

"Toys," I said bluntly, finishing off the glass of scotch I hadn't realized had been poured and getting another. "I just…I don't know…it doesn't feel right with her…" I looked over at him. Oh well; in for a penny, in for a pound, right? "Edward, I think I might be gay."

Oh, yeah, did I not mention that? When Alice and I met, she was moving into the dorm next door in our boarding school. Edward and I had been roommates for a good year before she came along, best friends, and then…well, I know it's stupid. But it felt like she was stealing him away from me, demanding so much of his attention. So…when she and he became joined at the freaking hip, I figured I'd focus on her, too. After all, when getting a girl, you make sure her parents and friends like you, right?

Exactly.

I had overshot it, though. And two years later I was a deep closet case, stuck with pleasuring my girlfriend with plastic and latex while I was left masturbating to the thought of fucking her older brother.

What a pervert, right? But it's all I had. That and late night pornos, which are never realistic.

I shrugged the thought away, looking back at Edward. Maybe it was the alcohol - fourth glass now - but I figured…maybe he wouldn't mind so much if I…leaned over and kissed him…

Just a taste…

Thinking back, I never remembered seeing him dating or getting close to any girl, letting alone having a girlfriend.

Plus, the look in his eyes…

"You're gay?" he repeated incredulously, snapping me back to reality. I nodded, half expecting him to tell me to leave. Some people don't take kindly to the thought that their best friend would rather sex them up than their sister.

I should have known better, though. Even if Edward _was_ uncomfortable, he was too much of a gentleman to admit it.

"How long have you known this?"

Um…since I first saw you? For God's sake, Edward! You're a fucking Adonis on Earth!

"About…four years?" Since I was technically older than Edward by a year, I had attended school one year before him, but we still knew each other before then, since we were almost next-door-neighbours. When I had received him as a roommate, it's like the Fates wanted us to sleep together.

Little had I known that Edward Cullen was the most perfect, oblivious little cock tease ever to walk this earth. If it weren't for Alice he would have been mine a long time ago.

I think he must have made the connection between my homosexuality and the date that he had come into my life; he pressed him lips together, his long pianist's fingers drumming a beat onto the coffee table. Or scotch table, I should say. His eyes were dark in thought.

"…Why did you stay with her, then?" he asked, and I sighed for the inevitable but nevertheless unprepared-for question.

"I guess…if she and I broke up…that chasm between us would spring open once more…and I don't want to lose you like that, ever, ever again."

Jesus, Jasper, make yourself more of a pussy than you already are.

"So…you've been gay all the time we've known each other…You shared a room with me for three years, no doubt seeing all sorts of things without bothering to express your inclinations…and now you're telling me you've been fake-fucking my pregnant, adulterous sister for two years now?"

Wow, I sound like suck a jerk when he puts it that way…I didn't like where this was going. Nodding cautiously, I kept my eyes on him.

Before I knew it, I was pinned beneath him, my hands held above my head on the couch armrest behind me. His green eyes robbed me of any rational thought. Ironic, since that was the reason I came here in the first place. If I had been thinking a bit clearer, I might have considered this to be a bad way to go.

My long-neglected libido, however, was sending very different messages.

He smirked, on expression I definitely wasn't expecting. "It took you fucking long enough."

And then he kissed me.

He. Fucking. Kissed. Me.

Edward Cullen.

Most gorgeous guy in the world.

Who could get _anyone_ he wanted.

Was kissing me.

Hell of the Fucking Yeah!

He wasn't shy or inexperienced, like I had imagined he would be. From what I saw of him, he could be a virgin for all I knew. Apparently, that was a misconception.

"Um…not that I'm complaining…but what?" I asked, dazed from his mind-blowing kissing skills. Fuck…he knew just what to do…from the soft pressure he constantly put against my lips to the almost-contact that was between our hips.

Okay, I take it back. There is a God. And his name is Edward Cullen.

He chuckled, the noise going straight to my aching groin. "Jasper, come on. I probably knew you were gay before you. You think I didn't notice those pay-per-view movies?"

Oh God…I'm going to die from embarrassment.

"Uh…"

He laughed again. "Shut up and kiss me," he said, pushing his lips to mine again.

God…the taste of him…he was sweet and bitter all at once…like maraschino cherries. Fucking hell…I needed to fuck this boy, _now._ I growled once he started to pull away, lifting my head to prolong the contact. He chuckled again.

"Someone's eager."

I growled at him again. "Edward, you listen to me. I have been waiting four long years to finally fucking _touch_ you, let alone kiss you. And I'll be damned if I'm wasting a single second of that."

He laughed, pushing himself off me, though not before sliding along my chest, dragging his lips down my chin and neck, unbuttoning my shirt as he went down to my jeans. My cock jumped at ever point of contact. It's amazing how my imagination didn't do him nearly enough justice.

He unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans in record time, wrapping his warm hand around my rock-hard shaft. I groaned, my head falling back against the back of the couch as he slowly began to pump up and down. And then he brought his mouth up to lick the underside of my shaft and _fucking hell _it was so good. He could probably be melting hot wax on me and it'd still feel fan-fucking-tastic. Because it was him.

"Edward…"

I could feel his smirk around my member as he closed his mouth around me. He was so warm…it only gave more promised of what fucking his ass would be like…Tight and warm. But the mouth had the tongue and _Jesus Christ _he knew how to use it, circling it around the head of my penis every time his head rose, before plunging back down to swallow me whole.

Crap…

I came way sooner than I would have liked. I didn't want that to end. His mouth was so much better than a hot shower, my own hand and whatever picture my mind could come up with. I think I would have come sooner if I had dared to open my eyes to watch. I satisfied myself with knotting my fingers in his hair as he swallowed all of my come, concentrating on the feeling of his throat milking my flaccid cock.

He chuckled when he moved his mouth away, and I opened my eyes finally.

"Delicious," he said, licking his lips.

* * *

**Edward's Point of View

* * *

**

"Delicious…"

How long had I waited to finally be able to taste Jasper? Too long is the answer, regardless of actual timelines. And fucking hell, it had been so worth it.

He pulled me to a kind of leaning stand, possessing my mouth with a breath-stealing kiss. Jesus Christ he knew how to kiss too…He moaned into my mouth, tasting himself on my lips and tongue. One of his hands wrapped around the back of my neck, effectively trapping my head against his.

Still joined by the lips, I somehow found myself on my back, Jasper positioned between my legs. I could feel him hardening again against my thigh and couldn't hold back the smirk. Somebody was feeling a little neglected.

I told him so, and he merely smirked in response.

"Just you wait till I fuck you, Cullen. You're going to be begging for me by the time I'm done with you."

Those words went _straight_ to my cock, and I arched involuntarily into him, so our hips ground together. He growled, his eyes drifting closed.

"Fucking hell, Cullen," he breathed, hands going to my jeans and underwear, tearing them off a manner suiting a drowning man confronted with a life vest. I leant my head back against the floor, letting him do his stuff. My erection sprang free, and I breathed a sigh of relief. He chuckled, before leaning down. For a moment I was confused as to what he was doing, before -

_Holy fucking shit!_

He had licked his finger, and was _sticking it in my ass_. Thrusting in and out with a steady pace. In the back of my mind, I knew this was better for me; a sort of lubricant for the bigger invasion. In the forefront, however, I realized exactly what I was doing. I was about to sleep with Jasper…

My best friend…

My sister's boyfriend…

My gay roommate…

Shit…

I had never been on the receiving end of a relationship before; I was always the giver, always the one to invade, not be invaded by someone else. And I had never considered how painful it might be.

"Jasper…" I murmured, trying to convey this sudden anxiety through my voice, fighting through the haze of lust in my mind.

"Shh…" he said, and I felt his warm palm on my cheek. His other hand moved from my ass to my erection…and I calmed down almost immediately. I opened my eyes, looking up into his deep brown gaze. He was smiling a little, gently.

Dare I say lovingly?

"Do you want to stop?" he asked. For a split second, there was indecision. Did I want to take this step? The whole dynamic of our relationship would change. Would I ever be able to look my sister in the eye again?

To hell with her; she didn't deserve him.

As soon as I had given my assent, I felt the tip of his erection at my opening. I tensed reflexively, before remembering my own advice to all my ex-lovers. Relax, it will hurt less. So I did, I attempted to, to keep that calm as he gradually thrust in, burying himself fully inside of me.

The feeling of being so stretched…so filled. It's indescribable. I felt completely whole, no matter how cheesy that sounds. There were no words I could say or use to explain exactly how I felt at that moment.

He pulled out after a moment, before thrusting back in, building up a steady rhythm. Soon the pain had all but evaporated, leaving nothing but the feeling of Jasper; his lips against mine; the jolting feeling I got when he couldn't reach farther within me; his body heat, an almost constant cover over my bare skin.

Then, he reached down to grasp my own hard-on and I was lost. My arousal was a hard coil in my belly, slowly unravelling under Jasper's professional handling. He knew exactly what to do, how to touch and when. When to be rougher and when to slow down.

Prolonging my orgasm as long as I could, I still didn't last as long as I wanted. All too soon I felt the sudden emptying sensation as I came onto my chest, Jasper following on behind me. The novel sensation of being filled was not unwelcome, even if it did feel a bit weird.

Our breathing was the only sound after the chorus of moans and grunts that had accompanied our sex. I could smell him everywhere, and I knew I would have his scent on me for a long while.

I wasn't completely adverse to the idea.

* * *

**Abrupt ending, but my dad was looking over my shoulder. XD**

**Joke: Alright, so every time this husband would have sex with his wife, he would always blindfold her. But one time she decided she would surprise him and take it off. So they were getting into it and she ripped it off, only to discover that her husband was using a cucumber!**

**She immediately launched into this rant, saying he was a terrible spouse and should be ashamed.**

**He merely looked at her and said; "I'm a bad spouse? Explain our three kids."**

**XD Just thought I'd spread the joy. Review me your next wanted pairing or situation.**

**HigherMagic x**


	9. You're Making Me Scream

**You're Making Me Scream**

**Author's Note; Alright, well here's the thing. I've been trying to think of scenes that don't include Edward, and I'm realizing that I am attempting the impossible? Want to know why? Because his character is so flexible! He can be the submissive masochist, the dominant sadist, the gentlemanly lover and the animal inside. So, if people really really want me to, I will try and do a non-Edward one. I have one in mind, but it might be long in coming.**

**Anyway, enjoy this one. It's different ;]

* * *

**

I knelt in position, hands laced behind my neck, eyes cast down, like I had been taught. Jasper liked a slightly different pose; hands behind my back so I wouldn't be forcing my head down as I let my arms rest, but Alice liked it this way, so this way I was.

I shifted a little, letting blood flow return to my cramping toes and wincing at the prickling sensation. My extremities tended to fall asleep, and that made me slower. Alice didn't like me being slow.

She didn't keep me waiting long. She entered the room dressed in a tight leather black corset, a thong and knee high boots. Just the sight of her made my mouth water and my cock jump to attention. She smirked at me, coming over to run a hand through my hair.

"Good evening, pet," she cooed, making me smile slightly. Though I wasn't really allowed to show response to anything she did unless she requested, I could get away with a smile every now and again.

Alice is very strict.

"You may answer," she added, after a moment of my silence.

"Good evening, mistress," I replied promptly. I saw her eyes close in response to my voice; it's what had attracted her to me in the first place, she had said.

She smiled. "I have a surprise for you today," she said, still stroking my head. I resisted the urge to lean into her touch and break my posture, focusing instead on what she was telling me. "We're going to have a visit from another Dom. His name is Carlisle, and he's very interested in what you have to show him."

My breath caught as my eyes widened. No! She couldn't make me do that! I had been Jasper's sub at first, and only through a lot of convincing had I begun to be shared between him and Alice. His only condition, though, was that I wasn't to be with any other men. She couldn't do that to me; she wouldn't. Would she?

Oh my God. If Jasper ever found out…

"But…mistress…if Master ever found out," I begged, pleading with her with my eyes. She smirked down at me. Oh dear God…she was going to make me do this.

Strange how, thinking back on it now, I didn't use the safe-word. I could have, and it would have ended; I was a 24 hour sub for Jasper, but for Alice there was a limit. "Please," I begged, grasping at straws.

"Don't fucking argue with me," she growled, slapping my cheek. I hissed a little in response, angry at myself that my trained erection jumped at the rough play. The first task when training a new sub was to associate pleasure with pain. And Jasper was very, very good at that.

I stood no chance. Especially if this Carlisle was rough.

There was a knock on the front door of her house, and she brightened up, skipping out of the room. "Toughen yourself up, pet. You don't want to embarrass me."

I forced myself to take a calming breath, trying to still my thundering heart. No such luck; I was a very different person when Alice came back in with a tall blonde man. He was pale and looked nicely muscled under his clothes, but that's all I could see before I lowered my eyes again. I knew I was shaking like a fucking newbie as he watched me, and I tried to find comfort in the familiar sight of the cold floor under my knees.

"Come over here, Edward. Let's show our friend what you can do."

Reluctant but obedient, I shuffled over on my knees to kneel in front of her. I could my reflection in her shiny black boots - boots that would lift her delicious folds to my face level. She had taken off her underwear, so I was left to stare at her already-glistening folds. I could smell her arousal, sweet and mouth-watering.

Fuck…

"Use your mouth and tongue, pet. Make me cum into that hot mouth of yours," she ordered. I immediately reached out to spread her thighs, leaning in to close my mouth over her swollen clit. I bit down slightly, using my tongue to lick into her sweet-tasting folds. She moaned immediately, leaning her hips forward into my mouth so I was forced to go deeper. Not that I minded. Hell, if she thought I had done well enough she might let me go from letting Carlisle have his way with me. I didn't want Jasper's wrath.

I slid two fingers into her, curling them a little to stroke her G-spot.

"Oh fuck pet…so good…" she muttered, knotting her fingers into my hair and grinding her hips into my face. I smirked against her skin, licking up the juices as they flowed from her tight little cunt. She came with a scream not two minutes later, and I lapped all of her up like a cat to milk, pulling my fingers out and going to lick them clean too. But Carlisle seized my wrist before I could, and I looked up into his bright blue eyes as he brought my fingers to his mouth, sucking on them as he tongue wrapped around my fingers. Fuck me it was the hottest thing I'd ever seen or felt.

No! I couldn't let myself be caught up in this. I pulled my fingers away from his mouth, placing both hands behind my back - Jasper's position - as a subtle reminder to Alice of their deal.

She wasn't looking at me though, but at Carlisle with a half-smile on her face.

"Well?"

"You're right; he is glorious," Carlisle murmured, still looking down at me. My fingers clenched into fists as I looked down, realizing the shaking was returning again. I felt reduced to some virginal girl, nervous and unsteady. The balance had shifted and I was left teetering on uneven ground, with only Alice to save me.

But she was not going to catch me; she was leaving that to Carlisle.

Damn it all to hell…

"Edward, I'm going to leave you with Carlisle now," she said, and my eyes shot up to her, panic making my heart race again. Why? Why would she do this to me? Did she _want_ Jasper to throw me out? Did she _want_ him to hate me forever? I looked back down, trying to blink away the tears that were rapidly forming. "He's here to judge your performance, so don't disappoint him or me."

And with that, she left the room.

She just fucking left the room.

Bitch.

I was still as Carlisle came to stand in front of me. During Alice's little betrayal, he had undressed, and his erection was an unavoidable view in my sight.

"You will address me as 'My Lord'," he instructed, lifting my chin so I had to see him. His eyes trapped me, enthralled me, drew me in…Then he let my chin drop again, and I was free. "Your safe word is 'lion'. Nod to show your understand."

I nodded obediently.

"You're such a beauty…" he murmured, running a hand through my hair. "And already so responsive…perfect posture…Alice did well with you…" I resisted the urge to flinch away. But I couldn't fight the wince that came with his touch. This wasn't right! I couldn't let this happen…

Then why didn't I use my safe word?

I have no reason…Perhaps I wanted it on some level.

Hell, who would say no to this gorgeous male anyway?

"Open," he commanded, and I obediently parted my lips as he slid his rock-hard erection into my mouth. I quickly started bobbing my head up and down on his cock, sucking for all I was worth. He moaned, his head falling back, and I smiled at the feeling that came with the ability to make another person respond like that. It was such a thrill, knowing you could satisfy someone with just a few touches…

I pulled my lips away a little, letting my teeth run against his rigid member, letting it slide all the way out of my mouth so I could lick all over his erection, before taking him once more all the way into my mouth. Who knew? Maybe Jasper would forgive me if I only sucked him off…

Might as well delude myself while I still could.

He came quite quickly, filling my mouth with a rich taste, like brandy., with less ability to control himself than I imagined a seasoned Dom would. Or maybe he wasn't trying to hold back with me; perhaps Alice had only given him a little bit of time and he was making the best of it.

He slid his flaccid cock from my mouth with another soft groan, and I quickly returned to my position. Jasper's position. For some reason, a huge flare of loyalty had risen in me when I tasted Carlisle's cum. I hated Alice for making me do this. I hated Carlisle; surely he knew I wasn't allowed to be with another man?

He circled me, running a hand over my skin; my chest and collarbone, then my shoulder. He smirked at my shiver when he touched me. "Please, My Lord, I can't…" I begged him. There was a sharp reprimand at I felt the crack of the whip against my back, and I cried out, jolting a little.

"How dare you speak out of turn," he growled, whipping me again. I could feel the welts rising up, red and raw on my skin. "Obviously Alice was a bit too lenient on that account; I shall have to remedy that."

I shuddered against the thought of it, even as it aroused me to no end.

Fuck it all…

He pushed me forward onto my hands and knees, before thrusting roughly into me. Jesus Christ…it hurt so much…I whimpered as he fully sheathed himself inside of me. God Damnit…the saliva from my blowjob hadn't been nearly enough to let him slide in easily. He was rough, just like my prediction, and I found myself loving any minute of it. He pulled out almost all the way, grabbing onto my hips tightly as he rammed back in. I cried out again; it was going to take a while before I was used to it.

"Don't damage him, Carlisle. His master will be angry."

I looked up into Alice's eyes, finding her smirking as she watched Carlisle have his way with me. She was already aroused again; I could see her sweet juices leaking down her thighs, and I licked my lips at the thought of tasting them. Carlisle gave me a particularly hard thrust, as though reminding me who's bitch I was right now, and my head fell forward as I groaned. When I looked back up Alice was laying in front of me on her back, her legs spread in front of me. I took the hint, burying my face into her slick folds, and was awarded by a scream as she arched her back, her hips grinding into me. Her fingers knotted in my hair as she forced my head as close and constantly to my tight pussy as possible.

Carlisle kept his pace inside of me, and I felt my pending orgasm come dangerously close. If I came without permission…I wouldn't have just Jasper's punishment to fear. I started my exercise for distraction; naming every bone in the human body, followed by all the known bone diseases to humanity. It may sound weird but it works.

Again, the flare of loyalty rose up. Who was this man to try and make me orgasm for him? I belonged to Jasper, even more than Alice and certainly more than Carlisle. I wasn't going to come for him! Never!

Unfortunately, the brain and the body aren't always in sync.

When he leaned forward, pulling my back flush with his chest, he whispered in my ear; "Come when you're ready, pet." I almost lost it right there. I moaned into Alice's mouth, making her come with a shudder. The scent of her arousal was dizzying, and I lost all control over myself, stilling as I came all over the floor beneath me. Carlisle wasn't far behind; a few even thrusts later and he filled me with his warm semen.

I felt soiled, dirty and disloyal. I had never hated anyone more than those two at that moment.

How was I going to face Jasper?

* * *

"Carlisle was very pleased with you," Alice murmured as I got dressed. I didn't answer, pulling my shirt over my head and running a hand through my hair. She came up behind me, running her hands over my chest. I grabbed her wrists, turning so that I could place her wrists by her side.

"You knew Jasper's condition, and you still disobeyed. What the hell am I going to tell him?" I demanded, accusations in my eyes.

She merely shrugged. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

How could she shrug off this sort of thing? I bit back my retort, heading for the door.

"You know, Edward…if you hated it so much…why didn't you use your safe word?"

I paused, my hand on the door handle. Why didn't I? I had no answer, and I hated that. I didn't want to turn around to see her smirk of victory as the door slammed shut behind me.

* * *

I really didn't want to leave the car.

I didn't want to open the door.

I didn't want to see him.

He walked over to me as soon as I opened the door, smiling a little. I cast my eyes down, out of habit and shame, and he ran a hand over my cheek.

Our relationship was…complicated, to say the least. Jasper and I had known each other since we'd been in diapers, and we both started out as subs to a man named Aro. Jasper, however, has expressed the wish to be trained as a Dom, and Aro had allowed him to practice on me. He knew my body better than I did, and knew every place to touch, to kiss…Being in the bedroom with him was like a piece of heaven. And then, of course, there was the friendship we shared too…I love him; I'm not ashamed to admit it. And I'm pretty sure he feels the same way; he's one of the only Doms I know that has only one sub, and he is much gentler than Alice. Perhaps it's a soft spot for me, or maybe just being a nice Dom in general…

Anyway, I digress…

It's also different in that, whereas with Alice I was only her sub when in that room, with Jasper I was 24-hour. I constantly served him, with any need he had. I was permanently his, except when with Alice. He owned my body and my mind, and I didn't want it any other way.

But that just made me feel worse, because I had disobeyed him. I had let another man fuck me. I had enjoyed it. I had orgasmed from it.

I hated myself.

I wanted punishment as much as I dreaded it.

He kissed me, pushing me back against the wall. My wrists were pinned against the wall and I moaned into his mouth, pushing my hips against his. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and I gladly let him take over, non-resistant to his wish to control me.

But then, he pulled away. I knew he didn't need air yet, so it didn't make sense. I frowned in confusion for a moment, before realizing his eyes were black with anger. I gulped, wishing more than anything I could sink into non-existence into the wall.

"Why…do you taste…so different?" he asked, his jaw tight as he attempted to reign in his anger, but his hands were fists around my wrists. My breathing accelerated as I knew what was coming.

"Master, before you jump to anything, please understand…she made me; I didn't have a choice."

"You have a safe word, boy," he growled.

"I know. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm so, so sorry. Please…" I wasn't getting anywhere with him - I could see it in his eyes. I was so done for.

"You go downstairs, and take off all your clothes. And so help me God if I find one thing out of place…" he didn't finish his threat as he let go of my wrists, and I winced as the sudden rush of blood back to them. I rubbed them quickly as I all but ran down to the basement, stripping as I went. I was on the stone of the floor and in position in record time.

As much as I was afraid of what Jasper was going to do, I was excited also. Like I said before; Jasper was incredibly good at substituting pain for pleasure. He could probably burn me alive and I'd still moan like a whore for him.

When he finally entered the room, completely bare, my penis was already erect, responding to my psyched mind, and the adrenaline coursing through my veins with my increased heart rate, as my mind raced through every possible scenario I could think of in such a short amount of time.

"So, tell me boy," he said with a growl, circling me like a predator around prey a couple of times before walking over to a wall, taking something off, but I couldn't see because I had my eyes focused on the floor. "Did you like it? And don't you dare lie to me," he added, flicking the whip against my shoulder as a warning. Horsehair. Damn, he meant business; he had always spoken against the horsehair flogger, saying it was too barbaric. Oh dear God…I was dead. I was going to die in the hands of my lover.

"…No…" I murmured, and was rewarded with a stinging flog against my back, right over where Carlisle had whipped me. I cried out in pain, jumping. Fuck, he was right. It was horrific. I felt like my skin was being flayed off my body, and I was sure that Jasper wasn't using his full force either.

He brought his arm back for another blow. "I mean yes! Yes, Master. I enjoyed it," I said, my words a broken sob as I hung my head in shame. I saw that, even though my head and mind were screaming out in agony, my erection was as constant as ever. I had never been hurt this badly before, and I was still getting off on it? What if he just got worse, and I used my safe word? Would he even stop?

I doubted it. He was a very territorial with me. It took Alice a year or ceaseless persuasion (and she was convincing when she wanted to be) to convince him to share me. And he knew that I had been with another man now, essentially willingly…who knew what he would do?

"What was his name?"

"Carlisle."

"Describe him to me."

I hesitated, choosing my words carefully so I was only being factual; not putting any inflection or feeling behind it. "Blonde. Tall. Blue eyes…Rough," I said shortly. The flogger came down once more on my back, gentler this time, but right across the welts.

"Did you cum for him?" he asked, the snarl coming into his voice again. I briefly considered lying again, before remembering the sting of the whip and went with the truth.

"…Yes…but I was thinking about you, Master. I promise," I said desperately, breaking my pose to look up at him, trying to make him see the frantic honesty in my eyes. "I belong to you, only you…"

"That's right, boy, you do," he said with a smirk, putting the whip down. I watched him warily as he went over to the cupboard containing the lubricant, and I sighed a little in relief. He simply smirked wider, taking out a bottle and placing it down before telling me to come over to him. I did, shuffling on my knees until I was kneeling in front of him.

"Tell me exactly what he did with you. Don't leave any detail out."

I retold the story, true to his order. I described how he had touched me, the words he spoke, how he had tasted and felt. I could see Jasper's penis hardening in front of my eyes; he was getting hot just hearing about it!

Then…just as I was getting to the part where Alice had laid underneath me, he started stroking my hair, just as I had described Carlisle did. He was gentle, a complete opposite to the harsh flogging I had just received. He smiled as I faltered in my words, doing my best to keep telling the story. But it was so distracting…my body felt like a live wire, and Jasper was just radiating heat and lust…I was close to coming just looking at him, feeling his hand in my hair.

He traced a finger down the side of my face, until he lifted my chin, looking into my eyes. It was like he was trying to mimic everything Carlisle had done. He must have seen the question in my eyes, because his smile widened.

"I'm going to erase every single last piece of that other man off of you. I want you to know that you are _mine_ always, and you will think twice about disobeying me again. Now Open," he commanded, and I took his erection into my mouth with gusto. He was larger than Carlisle and longer; something I was partially grateful for and partially not. I mean…it was harder to take him all in, and I didn't want him to think I wasn't trying to please him.

I sucked him for all I was worth, using my hands to rub the parts of his shaft I couldn't reach. Jasper's moan was beautiful to my ears, and I moaned in response around his erection, making him tense in my mouth. Damn him and his fantastic control…I would have to work to make him cum…

And that's exactly what I did. I sucked him for all I was worth, my hands tight around his shaft as I rubbed up and down, twisting around it a little as he came with a shudder in my mouth. He tasted so much better than brandy…like cherries and bitter chocolate. It was beautiful. Satisfying, in knowing I could still please him.

I was out of breath when he pulled out of me, and his own chest was heaving. Then, he picked up the flogger again, landing a blow on my chest. I bit my lip to remain silent, slicing through the skin and drawing blood, but a soft whimper escaped me, making Jasper smirk in that sadistic way of his. He knelt down, kissing at the blood laced on my lips. I could taste my own blood, and it was amazing, like salt and rust, with the tang of the hormones of sex. He laughed against my lips, before standing up again, circling around to my back. I knew what was coming and tensed reflexively, hoping against hope that Jasper wasn't angry enough to hurt me with an unprepared invasion - he was bigger than Carlisle, and that would almost certainly damage me.

And god forbid the boy should be damaged.

His lips were by my ear suddenly, one of his hands stroking up and down my spine. "I'm not a cruel man, Edward," he whispered, his lust making his voice husky and sending a shiver through my body. "I give you a place to live, and to sleep. I provide for every need you could possibly have…" One hand snaked around to my straining erection, pulling tightly, and I jerked forward with a hiss, using all my willpower not to cum right then and there. Fuck, Jasper…."And by that I mean _every_ need…and you still betray me like this? I don't have many restrictions for you Edward…no, not many at all…and yet you still have to go against them?" He sighed, his breath raising goosebumps on my neck. "Why, Edward?"

"I…couldn't…I'm sorry, Master," I said brokenly, shaking my head. "Please forgive me…"

"Maybe I will. Like I said, I'm not a cruel man…" He rose, going back over to get the lubricant and squirting a liberal amount onto the palm of his hand, rubbing it onto his re-hardening cock as he walked back over to me, in plain sight. "You will not cum until I let you," he instructed coldly, before positioning himself behind me. I was expecting his huge length invading me, instead of two fingers, coated with the thick liquid as he shoved them inside of me. I let out a low groan, my muscles tensing reflexively around them as he pushed in all the way, pressing into that special spot inside. All the blood rushed out of my head and into my groin, it seemed. I fought with all I had not to think about my orgasm, focusing my entire being into obeying my Master and staving off that rush. He toyed with me, bringing me as close to the edge as he could without my release. If he thrust into my right now I would come undone in seconds.

Which is what I believe he was thinking, because he chose that moment to invade; his rigid length filling me was the most amazing sensation in the fucking world; a growl of desire escaped me.

Please please please God don't let me lose control; don't let me release…I need to obey him, I need to make him forgive me…

Before long, his length was buried within me, and he had set up a swift pace up to the point where I felt like a skewered animal. He let out a growl, pulling me up so I could feel his chest sliding against my back. It was the most amazing friction in the world. Well…except for the feeling of being filled, emptied, and filled again.

Finally, there came the point where I couldn't hold back anymore. I started pleading, whimpering desperately to let me come, let me orgasm.

I had thought he had given his permission, but just as I was about to let go, his strong hand wrapped tightly around the base of my erection, effectively stopping the pending release. I gasped at the odd sensation…it was how I imagine a balloon would feel, just as it were about to burst…but unable to due to having no means of liberation.

"Please…Please Master…Jasper, I need to cum. Please!" I cried, turning my head so I could look at him. He caught my lips in a searing kiss, before growling against them;

"I said don't you dare fucking come. Again you try to disobey me. Whatever am I going to do with you, boy?"

"Please," I begged, feeling I might actually explode if I didn't finally jump off this precipice that was so close, and yet staved off by Jasper's restricting hand.

"Very well, cum when you can," he said, releasing my erection from his grasp. Immediately I felt the strength of my orgasm, spilling myself onto the floor with a broken sob, shaking violently. I had never actually been _caged_ from my orgasm. It was a novel sensation, one that I didn't like. One that I didn't think I could handle again.

He growled behind me, emptying himself inside my ass as he came soon after, triggered by my spasming muscles. He all but collapsed on top of me, just barely holding himself up from crushing me. He took one of my shoulders, flipping me so I was on my back, facing him.

I was glad to see that he was smiling.

I felt dizzy; flushed, still breathing heavily and almost soaked in sweat. That was the most…_intense_ session I had ever had, with Jasper, Alice of otherwise. I broke my role, wrapping a hand around the back of his neck and pulling his head down to mine so I could kiss him heatedly. He let me lead this dance, being the dominant and forceful one for once, and I relished in the feeling of power it gave me.

"Forgive me?" I asked him softly, worry in my eyes as I broke the kiss, looking up at him.

He cocked his head to one side, considering his answer. His eyes weren't black anymore, but their normal deep brown.

"Eventually…but I think I'll have a word with Alice. I won't be able to share you anymore."

…I wasn't going to argue with that. I only wanted Jasper. He held this complete control over me that I had no wish to swap for anything else. He owned me completely, body, mind, soul. All I wanted…all I _needed_…was him.

I smiled crookedly at him, kissing him one last time. "Thank you," I whispered.

"For what?"

"For being jealous."

* * *

**Author's Note: I realize I swap between 'come' and 'cum' a lot. Sorry; I just can't decide sometimes xD And I'm sorry for the repetition but there's only so many synonyms for orgasm, penis and vagina. :P**

**Love you all and please don't forget to review! Vote on the poll too for the next pairing!**

**HigherMagic x**


	10. Crime and Punishment

**Crime and Punishment**

**{sorry sarahlizzie I couldn't wait to post it}**

**

* * *

**A small whimper was the only noise to penetrate the silence of the library. Heads turned to see the burly brunette shifting a little in his seat, biting his lip. Those that were naïve shrugged it off as an unintentional sound; sometimes it happened. Those that knew better, however, turned their heads away, smirking and shaking their heads at the classmate's newest game.

Everyone knew that Emmett McCarthy and Edward Cullen were a couple; the two didn't make it much of a secret. What was funny, though, was to watch the older boy squirm under the ministrations of the University's most famous tease; the bronze-haired Adonis was nothing less than a siren, sent by the gods to torture men and women alike.

Edward Cullen possessed an aura that was both intoxicating and unattainable; no one dared call him a slut, for that's not really what he was. If someone had asked one of his exes, they would have said he was the best lover to exist - he was loyal, he was protective and he didn't put himself first in any aspect of a relationship. He lived to serve.

That did not stop him, however, from driving his lovers into a frenzy of lust. That was his game. He worked them until they might explode from all of it, and then he let them take out their pent up emotions on him. He only dated aggressive guys; they were the best at dealing him their lust, after all. Jasper Whitlock was a testimony to that. The Texan was a born soldier, and Edward had no problem receiving savage love bites and claw marks all over his skin. Some were visible, some were not.

Edward's newest game was teasing Emmett, though. Earlier in that day, when the boys had woken up, Edward had slipped over from his house to Emmett's. In the shower he had pushed his favourite toy into his lover; the specially modified bullet vibrator, that he had tweaked to be remote controlled. Thanks to the genius that was his little sister, the vibrator turned on and off from a remote that Edward kept, and it could reach the entire length of the quite impressive school campus. Emmett's little noises and almost constant shifting were obvious signs that the device was doing its job.

In the bathrooms next to the biology lab, Edward was smirking widely, tossing the tiny remote up and down in his hand, his eyes closed as he imagined the look on his lover's face. The famous crooked smile grew as he took his phone out, deciding to perhaps tease his mate more;

There was a small beep from the brunette's phone as the text was received, and Emmett tore the phone out of his jeans like it was a life raft, reading the message behind the cover of his giant physics book.

_You've been doing so well. Meet me during lunch in the Gym bathrooms and I'll help out your little problem._

Emmett smirked a little; his lover was in for a good ass pounding.

Hah, if only he knew but his little siren boy had in store for him…

Emmett was out of breath when he finally burst into the bathrooms that Edward had instructed him to meet in. The boy was leaning casually against the opposite wall, so he was the first thing that the brunette saw when he entered. In less than a second their lips had met in a fiery clash, the larger male pushing his raging erection into the hips of his lover. He spun Edward around, pressing his 'problem' up against his mate's ass, earning a low moan from the younger half of the pair.

"You you have…_any_…idea…what I'm going to fucking do to you?" he growled into his lover's ear, and Edward let out another breathy sound. Dear Jesus, he needed to get inside of the boy soon, otherwise there was going to be a very noticeable dark patch on his jeans.

He pulled away to start shedding his clothing, but Edward spun around and dropped to his knees in front of Emmett, who fell back against the wall to allow Edward to do his job. His fingers fisted in the boy's hair, pushing his face towards his crotch, and his head was thrown back in anticipation. His closed eyes meant that he couldn't see Edward's smirk, or him reaching into his pocket.

Edward placed his mouth over Emmett through his jeans, making the older man groan and buck his hips a little. It was almost too easy…he hadn't done anything yet. He pulled Emmett's zipper down with his teeth before undoing the button of his jeans, slipping them down. He bit back a laugh when he noticed that his lover had gone commando. Classic Emmett; must have thought about that as soon as the vibrator was pushed in.

The vibrator. Edward felt the sudden urge to laugh manically as he licked at the head of Emmett's erection lightly. The brunette whimpered slightly, pulling Edward head towards his cock so the bronze-haired boy would have no choice but to take him in. Edward's mouth opened obediently as he started to bob his head up and down on Emmett agonizingly slowly, his hand wrapping itself around his base as he pushed the 'On' button. A tiny buzzing could be heard from where he knelt as the device turned on full throttle. Emmett gasped, his hips lurching involuntarily, driving him deeper into Edward's mouth. He took all of his lover in, his lips reaching the curly brown hairs at the base as he deep throated Emmett, licking at his balls lightly. The brunette groaned, his hands tightening in Edward's hair as he fought to keep his lover there. The sensation was so amazing; Edward's mouth was so fucking tight and warm and wet…

"Fuck…I'm close…" he managed to gasp out, and Edward pulled away a little, that smirk back on his face. He finally pulled his hand out of his pocket and, before Emmett could comprehend it, there was a cock ring on the base of his erection. He was speechless as Edward stood up, his normally bright emerald eyes dark with sadistic amusement.

He leaned in, his hand finding his lover's member and stroking with the same agonizingly slow pace as he murmured huskily in his ear.

"I'd better be getting to class now. When school's over, meet me here again and we'll pick up right. Where. We. Left. Off." He punctuated each of those words with a small squeeze of Emmett's cock, earning a loud animal sound from the larger male. "If I see this has gone or that ring has been moved in any way, you won't be getting near me for a month."

And with that, he left.

He just fucking left.

Once Emmett had recovered enough for any coherent thought to enter his mind, he was struck by a three things at once; Number One, he was in love with the most diabolical schemer in the fucking world, who just happened to also be amazing enough to get away with it. Number Two, he was about to explode. And Number Three? - Edward Cullen had a death wish. He could have taken off the fucking thing himself and taken care of his problem - he was so close it wouldn't have taken long at all - if it weren't for the fact that, not only did Edward have an incredible attention to detail, so he would notice the slightest thing out of place, he would also very much keep his threat if he found out that Emmett had gone against him and 'taken care of himself'.

And so Emmett McCarthy had to make it through the rest of the day with a straining erection, feeling as though he were about to explode, and every flicker of the vibrator in his ass only added to it and made the sensation even worse, more intense. How long could he go on like this until he was nothing more than little pieces of Emmett splattered all over the ground? Probably not much longer.

Edward, for all his teasing, knew exactly what Emmett could and couldn't handle. He was a scientific geek, so he knew all the theoretical aspects of sex; where to touch, which parts of the body sent signals to which part of the brain and all the rest. But he also knew things only gain able through personal experience. Teeth or no? How long could each of his lovers last, and what would set them off? For Emmett, it was more the feeling of it; he loved to feel Edward writhing beneath him, moaning like the bitch he was. He loved seeing Edward's gorgeous green eyes darkening in passion, the sound of his breathing as it grew more ragged and heavy, making him whine like an animal in heat. He loved the feeling of sliding into Edward, whether it was effortless or not; they fit together, and his young lover was as tight as a virgin every single time.

Edward, however, revelled more in the feeling of giving. He loved to hear Emmett's moans and grunts, his animalistic sounds as the older boy took him, loved the sounds he made when Edward was sucking him off; how his hips would reflexively thrust forward; his head would fall back and his fingers would knot in his hair. He adored how rough Emmett was with him, how his lover could treat him like a complete whore one moment, and sweetly the next. He also loved Emmett's complete lack of inhibitions when it came to dirty talking.

They complimented each other well. It was amazing, whether they were making love or having sex.

Tonight, they would be having sex.

Possibly several thousand times.

Emmett felt like he could drill an Edward shaped hole into the ground by morning.

The brunette smirked at the thought, even if his erection was starting to get unbearably painful now. He had ordered some new toys, and they were due to arrive any day now…Edward would never know what hit him.

And once he did know, he would never forget. No one fucking messes with Emmett McCarthy like that.

Ah, Emmett, you're playing right into his game.

McCarthy was ready and waiting by the time school was over, in both senses of the word. He reached down to gingerly touch himself, almost to test the waters. He was so fucking sensitive right now…if anyone even touched him, and if he could, he'd probably empty himself all over the floor. Not just semen, either. Maybe his brains would follow out, because that's where his thoughts seemed to be located right now; down south.

He waited.

And waited.

And waited.

He checked his watch; he had been standing there for twenty minutes. With a growl he checked his phone, which he had put on vibrate. No messages. He let out a sound suspiciously like a snarl, storming out of the bathrooms and to his Jeep. He yanked the door open savagely.

Oh Cullen, you're so in for it tonight.

He broke several traffic laws and speeding violations as he drove to his apartment. The lights were on when he finally shut the engine off. He growled up at the open curtains, where he saw Edward leaned back across his giant couch. The television was on, but Emmett couldn't see what was playing; there was just a glare on the windows from the light of the screen. He got out of the car, slamming it and was up to his door in seconds. A cruel smile came to his lips as he pushed the key in as quietly as possible, opening the door. He peeked in; Edward hadn't moved, had given no sign of hearing him. The smirk on the brunette's face grew wider when he saw the package on the kitchen counter. Silent as the grave, he made his way over to the inoffensive cardboard box, slicing it open easily. His smile was of satisfaction as he looked at the various items, retrieving two of them quickly; they could explore the benefits of the others later on. Right now, Emmett was in little mood to play.

He came up behind the couch, looking at what Edward was watching. He frowned for a moment, before realizing that it was one of their 'home videos'. Fuck…that had been an amazing night. The first time Edward had truly allowed himself to be dominated in the bedroom. No one could pull off a ball gag like that boy; he looked fucking amazing on his knees.

Emmett leaned forward; Edward must really have been into watching the video, as he hadn't noticed the brunette's presence until then. A shiver ran through the younger boy as Emmett's warm breath was on his neck, and he turned his face towards his lover, a small crooked smirk on his lips.

"Evening," he said, as though they were simple formal acquaintances, and not like he was about to be fucked into oblivion by a very horny University American Football player.

Emmett smirked at the thought, even as Edward's low voice went straight to his cock. "Evening," he replied, fighting for his voice to remain equally calm, and failing pitifully. Edward's smile grew, arrogance flaring in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep our meeting; I realized I had some catching up to do," he said, gesturing to the TV, trying to draw Emmett's attention there. It was all part of the game, all part of the teasing that Edward loved so much. It was too easy; the brunette was a horny teenage boy at the best of times. Edward wanted to reduce him to nothing more than an animal every single time. The relationship was about the emotional connection, sex was just the physical climax of it. If he wanted an emotional sexual relationship he would have stuck with girls.

"I see that; are you all caught up?" Emmett asked, playing along as his eyes ghosted to the TV. Edward was just to the point of sucking Emmett off, the camera was positioned at an angle behind him, so the viewer could see Edward's hands bound at the small of his back, and Emmett's facial expressions as he climaxed into his lover's mouth. He growled inaudibly.

Edward shrugged a little, smiling as he patted the side of the couch next to him. "Actually I have a few more to watch. Care to join me?" he asked like they weren't watching themselves on homemade porn. What game was his young lover playing at? Emmett shrugged the thought away. It was true that he was growing impatient but he was also incredibly curious as to what Edward was planning. The man had an incredible imagination sometimes.

And, as mentioned before, he was a diabolical schemer.

Emmett settled into the couch, his curiosity taking the throbbing sting of his erection away, just barely. Edward smirked, seeing the very noticeable bulge in the older boy's pants. He reached a hand over, as though to take Emmett's, but his palm landed instead on the brunette's thigh, right above his knee. In the video, Edward was now being fucked over a table. His head was turned away from the camera until his dominator yanked roughly on his hair, earning a cry from the now-gagged boy, and allowing the camera to give the viewer a nice look at Edward's face. Flushed, his fringe plastered to his forehead with sweat, and he was making the most delicious sounds, muffled behind the red piece of plastic. Even though Edward knew he should feel weird, watching himself get spitted like a piece of meat, the sounds still aroused him to no end. His jeans were starting to get hugely uncomfortable.

In truth, everything he was doing was for Emmett. It often took a while for Edward to get aroused enough to climax; he had amazing self control, even when he wasn't using it. That little gem had not only made him a fantastic submissive, but also meant that, when Emmett got home that day, he would already need to be ready. The brunette wasn't going to take all the usual crap this evening.

Briefly, as a fleeting thought, Edward wondered if perhaps he had pushed his lover too far today.

Well, he was about to find out.

When he made his move, it was slow, as he leaned over to capture Emmett's lip in a sweet kiss. The brunette quickly pulled him over, so Edward was straddling the older man. The smaller boy whimpered softly at the feeling of Emmett's obvious hard-on, pressing into his own arousal. His hands cupped his lover's face as he deepened the kiss, allowing Emmett's tongue to enter and dominate his mouth with pleasure. The older man snarled a little as his lover dared to rock his hips over his cock. That pain was back; Emmett needed him _now_.

"Edward…mind telling me what the fuck you were playing at today?" he growled, pushing his lover backwards. Edward was forced to grab Emmett's thighs as he fell onto his knees on the ground, his face right in front of Emmett's erection. He reached forward, a silent smirk on his features as he pulled down Emmett's jeans. His erection looked like an over-full balloon. If there was ever an example of someone about ready to burst, this was it. Gently, he slid the cock ring slowly off and over his lover's member. It was covered in the precum that had been constantly leaking from his head during the day, and Edward smiled a little as he licked at it, tasting Emmett on the little piece of plastic.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he murmured innocently, running his lips along the edge of Emmett's head, before licking, delving his tongue a little into the slit, earning a loud groan from his mate as the brunette's head fell back. "Look at me," he commanded. Emmett was so surprised that his head snapped up, looking into the darkening emerald gaze of his lover. Edward smirked. "Excellent. Now…" he said, returning his attention to Emmett's huge hard-on, not breaking their locked gazes. "You were saying…?"

"What were you playing at?" Emmett growled. Edward's brief commanding tone had thrown him off a little. It felt odd, and Emmett felt the need to get control back; he was the dominant one in this relationship, thank you very much. "Answer me, Edward," he ordered when the boy didn't respond.

"I wasn't playing at anything," he replied innocently, that arrogant smirk giving him away. "I don't know what you're talking about," he repeated, before taking Emmett all the way into his mouth, sliding down half way before pulling back up again, then down once more, a little further. He moaned around Emmett's cock, and the older boy bucked his hips upwards, trying to drive himself deeper. Fucking hell he was so close…one more movement and he was done for.

Edward could sense this; he did, after all, know Emmett's body better than anyone. He moaned around Emmett's mouth again, meeting his eyes once more as he tried to pull away. Emmett, however, fisted his hands into the bronze mop of hair, pushing his down all the way, making his lover deep-throat him.

"You're going to fucking swallow all of it and be grateful," he snarled, then groaned as he emptied himself into Edward's waiting mouth. The boy hollowed out his cheeks, sucking for all he was worth as his lover orgasmed, swallowing all of the semen as it filled his mouth.

Edward sighed as Emmett finally allowed him to slide from his mouth, stretching his jaw a couple of times as he smiled up at his partner. Emmett, however, was far from finished. His eyes were dark and he was already hardening again. Edward started to shift away, knowing it would only anger his lover if he thought it was over for tonight. An angry partner only meant more pleasure for him; he was a masochist, no two ways about it. He loved being hurt; he got off on it. He wasn't ashamed of that.

"Where do you think you're going?" Emmett growled, just as he had predicted, wrapping his giant muscled arms around the smaller boy from behind and pushing his hips into Edward's. One hand ran upwards to his chest, toying with a nipple through the fabric of Edward's shirt, the other palming his erection through his jeans, earning a soft moan from the younger man. "I'm not nearly done with you yet; you're going to have to be punished for what you did to me today." Edward bit back a low growl at the word 'punished', as Emmett leaned forward to moan it into his ear huskily, the meaning behind it going straight south.

"Come here," he growled to the younger boy, taking his hand and all but hauling him into Emmett's bedroom. The room was decorated plainly; typical bachelor style, with a large wardrobe in one corner, an en suite bathroom and a large bed in the middle of the room. Edward smirked; that had been for his benefit, once they started sleeping together. Their first time had been on a bunk bed, which was a novel experience in of itself. Edward's smile grew at the memory; needless to say there had been some cuts and bruises to kiss better.

"Get on the bed." Edward willingly complied, sitting cross legged right in the middle of the bed, ignoring the pain in his jeans that came with sitting that way, staring at Emmett with his wide, innocent green eyes, their effect defeated by the wide smirk on his face. "I don't see what you're smiling about," Emmett continued, rifling through the wardrobe and pulling out a bottle of lubricant. Edward's smirk grew further.

"I think you can guess," he replied smoothly, his voice low as he looked up at his lover, his normally vibrant eyes now almost completely black. Emmett shivered a little at the smouldering look; Edward always had the amazing ability to portray his emotions in his eyes. Another bonus of the gag - his young lover _had_ to communicate through looks and touches when he couldn't speak.

Remembering the gag, Emmett smirked, tossing the two items he had retrieved from the delivery onto the bed in front of Edward, who looked at them for a few seconds before his own features turned into a smirk, and he turned his gaze back to Emmett. Slowly, without breaking his unblinking stare, he picked up the first item; a long piece of soft black cloth. Nondescript and quite-ordinary looking, Edward ran it through his fingers a few times, before turning his questioning eyes back to his lover.

Emmett's smirk grew. "Put it on; it's a blindfold."

Edward quirked an eyebrow, his famous crooked smile making an appearance on his face, but he didn't argue as he folded the cloth widthways, placing it over his eyes and tying it firmly behind his head, tight enough so it wouldn't move but not so that it felt restricting. He pulled the bottom of the blindfold down a little, so that no light peaked through. The next thing he knew he felt Emmett's warm hands on his shoulders, pushing him back. Deprived of his sight, Edward's other senses leapt into hyperactivity. He could hear Emmett's heavy breathing, and the bed creaking under the weight of both men. He could smell the scent that was distinctly Emmett. If he reached out, he would be able to touch his lover's face and glorious body, which was now naked and hovering over him.

Emmett tore like a wild animal at Edward's clothes, and the younger man smirked as he heard several seams rip; oh well, he had never liked that outfit much anyway. He found Emmett's hair, and pulled the brunet down for another kiss as he was wrestled out of his jeans and boxers. Both men were now completely nude and ready to go.

"We have a bit of time…" Emmett murmured, earning a confused frown from his lover. The brunet smirked; he had vowed that Edward was going to pay, and he sure as hell wasn't going back on it. There are just ways to make the younger man scream. The ultimate one was to dominate him, but Emmett had yet to really receive any instruction on the more complex aspects of the BDSM lifestyle. Besides, he wasn't sure he was into all that leather and blood play stuff. He just liked whipping the other man into submission.

Hell, who wouldn't?

"This is going to probably hurt, angel," Emmett murmured, stroking Edward's hair away from his face as the younger man tensed, sightlessly looking at his lover. "If you want me to stop, use your safe word that we agreed on, alright?" he asked, squirting a huge amount of lubricant onto his palm. He rubbed his hands together, before inserting two of his slippery fingers into Edward's tight entrance. The boy arched a little, wincing as he hadn't quite expected the invasion yet, but quickly relaxed as he got used to it. Emmett was secretly amazed at the boy's ability to deal with pain, and to recover from surprise. He slowly slid his fingers out, before adding them back in, with another finger. Edward's tight channel was amazing around his fingers; so tight and warm.

Abso-fucking-lutely amazing.

Just as his lover started to squirm, biting his lip to stop his sounds as his hips started to move on Emmett's fingers, his muscles clamping hard onto the other's fingers, when Emmett pulled out. He took the second item - a long thin piece of roped. He grabbed Edward's hands, bringing them together under his legs and tying them tightly enough to cause a little bit of pain, should Edward try and pull away too hard. Then, he slid his own vibrator out from his ass. Glaring at the inoffensive little device, he then ran his fingers - covered in lube - along the bullet vibrator, before sliding into Edward's still loosened channel. Emmett then took the remote from Edward's discarded jeans, pressing it on, onto the highest setting. Edward growled loudly, bucking his hips up as he tried to drive the device deeper, his fingers clenching into fists. He looked so fucking hot like that, hands bound, blindfolded and legs up in the air. God it just made Emmett want to fuck him into oblivion right then.

But that wasn't part of the game…

Looking over at the clock, Emmett saw he only had a few minutes left, so he quickly retrieved Edward's iPod, turning it to some of Edward's favourite music - anticlimactic to the scene, but it would do its job of making the younger boy deaf. He leaned over his lover's body, whispering into his ear while he pushed the vibrator even deeper into his lover, earning a low whimper from Edward.

"If you dare cum while I'm gone, I'll make you pay for it," he growled, loving how Edward stiffened at his threat, before growling. Emmett quickly smacked him on the ass, earning a jolt. "Don't make me gag you."

Just as the headphones were pushed into Edward's ears, someone knocked on the door. Emmett grinned darkly, not caring for his lack of attire as he walked to the door, opening it to reveal Jasper Whitlock. The Texan grinned widely, noting with raised eyebrow the other man's nudity. It was kind of hard to miss.

"Already having fun?" he asked in his lazy, sexy Southern drawl. One of Edward's favourite things; Jasper was very vocal in bed. And that accent was absolutely divine.

"You know it. You ready to join in?"

"Please!" Jasper said, grinning as he shrugged off his coat, letting it fall over the back of the couch. "I'm always ready to make Cullen scream." Emmett couldn't help but grin as the blonde's gaze turned towards Emmett's bedroom, drawn by the small moan. Raising an eyebrow at Emmett, he walked forward, stopping suddenly at the doorway when he saw Edward.

"Fucking hell, McCarthy. You sure know how to make a guy want him," he growled, running a hand through his hair, already breathing heavily as Emmett came up behind him. "Can he hear me?"

"Nope," the brunette replied with a smirk. "He can't see or hear us. He's our bitch. I have one rule though." He came around the front, so Jasper would be forced to look at him instead of the writhing Adonis on the couch. "You don't get to touch him without my permission. And I mean at all. I'm going to be the ring leader here. Understand?" The blond nodded, both eagerly and seriously. There's no way he was going to fuck up having a night with these two men; just the thought of it got him excited. And Edward…lying right there…crap the boy looked good.

Emmett walked over to his whimpering lover, sliding his fingers in and grabbing the vibrator, that was still going full throttle. Edward reflexively shied away from the touch before he moaned deeply, trying to shove his hips back onto Emmett's fingers as the brunette pulled the little buzzing device out. Edward whined at the lost, his fingers flexing, as the rope had cut off some of his circulation and they were becoming numb. Emmett mercifully let his hands free, and Edward's legs dropped to the bed as he gasped, rubbing his wrists as he sat up, wincing behind the blindfold. Jasper smirked, seeing Edward standing straight at attention, flushed with arousal and the effort of not coming. The younger boy reached out, trying to find his lover, and he pulled Emmett into a kiss. Jasper remembered being in that position all too well, and it was hot seeing it from a third person perspective. He wondered briefly if Edward had kept any of their movies; he had seen Emmett's and Edward's porn video on the way in. That shit was tame compared to what Jasper had the boy doing.

In fact…the blonde left the room for a moment, letting the other two men work themselves up as he went over to the package that Emmett had left open. He recognized the company, and couldn't wait to see what Cullen's new lover was willing to try out.

Inside he found some pretty impressive stuff; floggers, plugs and cock rings. The classics. Perhaps he was starting tame. Jasper pulled out the small birch stick, tapping it against his palm as he looked at the final of the home video, playing on the big screen. Emmett really was rough with the boy; rougher than Jasper would have thought. It was hot watching and hearing Edward scream for the brunette, even if it angered Jasper that it wasn't him doing it. Why had they broken up again? Oh right…bitch Tanya. Naturally. Details are unimportant; let's just say it involved a lot of lying and manipulation, playing off of Jasper's jealous nature.

The two hadn't been together for a good number of years, but Jasper still fantasized about taking Edward, over and over again. It was one of his favourite fantasies to lose himself into.

Tonight, it would have appeared that his dreams were about to come true. If only Emmett weren't so damn protective of his lover. Jasper's ex-lover. If he could go back and do it all again he would never have driven Edward away.

_I'm going to fuck you so hard Cullen, and to hell with McCarthy…_

Jasper rejoined the other two, seeing Emmett still kissing Edward. The bronze-haired boy was still blindfolded, his hands rebound so they were behind his back. The position he was in was slightly awkward, but Edward still managed to make it look graceful, as he desperately sought friction between himself and his lover, still unaware of Jasper's presence, his dark brown eyes focused on the pale beauty. Fuck, Jasper had forgotten how glorious he looked when in the throes of passion. Jasper stepped over, kneeling on Edward's opposite side, but in a way that the younger boy wouldn't notice him still. His hearing and sight was still blocked by the blindfold and iPod, and he was pleading with Emmett between touches to let him see and hear. It was one of the most beautiful things Jasper had ever heard, and it went straight to his hard cock. Jasper had shed his clothing on the way to the bed, and now he was slowly stroking himself, revelling in the sounds that the bronze-haired boy made.

Emmett finally broke away from kissing his young lover, to look over at Jasper. He pushed gently on the man' shoulder, so he fell back onto the bed. Then, angling himself, he directed Edward's head over to Jasper's straining erection. Once he found it, Edward opened his mouth obediently, fully taking in Jasper. The blonde groaned, his head falling back against the bed as he knotted his hands into Edward's thick bronze hair, unknowingly mimicking Emmett; the youngest of the three had no idea he was sucking off a different man. His senses were overrode by Emmett already; he could still taste and smell him, so the thought that it wasn't Emmett stiffened blow him in pleasure never crossed his mind.

Until Emmett finally pushed himself off the bed. Sensing the change in weight, Edward pulled back a little. His eyes were blocked but his body language said it all; he was starting to figure out that there was at least someone else in the room.

Emmett came around behind his young lover, re-lubing his fingers again. He quickly inserted two fingers into Edward's ass, causing him to stiffen and inadvertently moan around Jasper's cock, making the blonde moan in turn. There was no way he could have forgotten Edward's talented mouth, but his memories couldn't hold a candle to the reality. Either Emmett and Jasper liked the same things in a good blow job, or Edward subconsciously knew that this was his old lover underneath him. Jasper hoped it was the second option, as Edward slowly drove him crazy with his tongue, sucking Jasper for all he was worth as Emmett slowly pumped in and out of him. When the bronze-haired boy's muscles started to spasm around Emmett's fingers, he pulled out, kneeling behind the boy and thrusting into him easily. Edward moaned again, even as he stiffened at the sudden invasion; it was blindingly obvious now that there were more than two people in the room, but who was the third?

With renewed vigour, Edward starting to really suck in earnest at the cock in his mouth, running his teeth lightly over the shaft as he bobbed his head up and down slowly, until Jasper's hand at the back of his head stopped him. The blonde stiffened, thrusting up into Edward's eager mouth as he came with a shudder. It felt so right to be like this again, even if his ex-lover was currently being fucked by another man.

When Jasper pulled away, his already rehardening cock sliding from Edward's mouth, the boy was free to make his little whimpers and moans of pleasure, all but collapsing onto his forearms as Emmett began to thrust into him as hard as he could. Jasper moved onto his knees, hurriedly pulling the headphones out of Edward's ears, pushing the iPod off of the bed. Allowed to hear once more, Edward revelled in the sounds that Emmett was making above him; the animal grunts and groans that he adored so much.

Jasper smirked, lowering his lips beside Edward's ear.

"You look so hot on your knees like that, moaning like the whore you are. Jesus I've missed the sight of you." Edward stiffened at his words, finally recognizing the third party member as his ex-lover. Just as he moaned out the word 'Jasper', the Texan pulled his head up for a kiss. Their lips clashed in a fiery meeting. Edward, despite having been thrown off balance by this sudden revelation, was still the same forceful kisser that Jasper had always remembered him being, their tongues sliding together with animal pressure. Edward pushed more weight onto his knees, causing himself to lean back into Emmett, who groaned at the sensation, and Edward knotted his fingers into Jasper's blonde locks, his lips becoming savage with his ex-lover, grunts mixing with the boy's slight whimper. Jasper was a huge fan of using his teeth when kissing, and Edward's lips were soon red and swollen from the attention they were receiving, giving him the debauched whore look that both of his lovers loved so much.

Emmett stifled a growl, seeing Edward kissing Jasper. Both men were getting really into it, and Edward's muscles were spasming around his cock until the tightness was almost painful. Emmett dug his fingernails into Edward's flesh as he stilled, fully inside of the younger man as he filled him up, making the other whimper more loudly, directly into Jasper's mouth.

"Please…" he begged to the room at large. "Please…I can't hold it…"

"No way in hell Cullen," Emmett growled, pulling out. Christ he still felt ready for a round three. Edward definitely had an aura about him; something about the boy just made both Emmett and Jasper want to fuck him senseless, over and over again. Pound him until he was raw.

There was a very real threat of that happening.

"My turn," Jasper said with a smirk, pushing himself off of the bed. Emmett, however, stopped him.

"That ass is mine. If you take Edward I get you." The smirk on the brunette's face said it all; he didn't think that someone as strong-willed as Jasper would let himself be cowed in such a way, to let another man take him in the ass. However, he would be startled at the lengths Jasper would go to, to get another sweet, sweet moment of Edward, writhing beneath him as he came.

For him.

For Jasper.

"Deal." A flash of surprise crossed Emmett's face, before the expression melted into an eager grin.

"You don't know what you've gotten yourself into."

"I'll take my chances."

Emmett's grin widened, and he tossed Jasper the bottle of warming lubricant. The blonde grinned, his normally dark brown eyes alight with excitement, as he stepped over to Edward. The boy had obediently stayed in position, though he was breathing heavily and shaking with the exertion of not coming. He could feel the eyes of the other two men on him and, exhibitionist that he was, it excited him all the more. Jasper came up behind him, in between Edward's legs that hung over the bed. Reaching forward, he placed a hand on his pale shoulder, making the younger man jump and move his head, to try and look at Jasper. The blindfold, however, made it impossible.

Edward let out a startled yelp as Jasper suddenly flipped him over, so the boy was on his back. Jasper quickly squirted a liberal amount of lubricant onto his palm, rubbing his hand up and down along his aching shaft a few times, before he knelt on the edge of the bed, falling forward so he was on his hands and knees. He ran his hands over Edward's body, teasing at the skin, making the boy underneath him arch into his touch. Each little movement and sound increased Jasper's arousal all the more, as his fingers started to tease the nipple. He lowered his mouth to Edward's neck, biting down very slightly as he slid into him. One of Jasper's hands flew to Edward's erection, pumping him up and down as he began to slide in and out of the boy's tight channel, growling against his flesh as he built up his steady rhythm. Behind Jasper, the blonde could hear another little squirting sound as Emmett filled his palm with more warming liquid, then he shoved two fingers into Jasper's own ass. The blonde lurched a little, driving himself deeper into Edward with a groan, his eyes falling closed. Emmett smirked, loving the slight pain that he knew came with sudden invasion, that came without warning. Jasper had never been entered in such a way; he had always been the aggressor, the one to invade. Of course, that didn't mean he had never been touched there, but still…it felt weird.

Until Emmett started to stroke the special spot inside him, earning a groan of a different type from the blonde. Jasper pulled his teeth away from Edward's neck, realizing he was dangerously close to breaking skin. There was a beautiful set of bite marks and red skin, right where Jasper's mouth had been, where the neck became the shoulder. What a beautiful love bite. That would serve as a reminder to Emmett; who Edward had belonged to first.

Emmett was slightly gentler with Jasper than he had been with his lover; he gave the blonde plenty of warning before entrance, and slid in with the utmost care, letting each inch be accustomed to before sliding in further, until he was fully buried inside the gorgeous tan body of the Texan. Despite being a technical virgin this way, Edward was still tighter than Jasper. Or perhaps it was just because Emmett knew that he wasn't entering his lover; his rightful recipient. Oh well.

Jasper was in ecstasy; every time Emmett pulled back, he pushed in deeper into the boy beneath him, only to be pulled back onto Emmett again. Every place was a live wire to him, and he was loving every second of it. To be inside Edward was heaven, and then to be invaded also by his ex lover's lover…the sensations were amazing as well as foreign.

It wasn't long until all three boys were nearing their release. Jasper and Emmett were free to release at any time, so the only one pleading was Edward. Both older males revelled in the sound, as he cried out both of their names, begging for the released that both of them refused to give. Jasper hooked his hands under Edward's thighs, bringing his legs up to hook them around his waist, driving as deeply as he could into the younger male. Finally, when he felt he had tortured the boy enough, Jasper reached forward, tearing the blindfold off. Edward's eyes were bright, luminous green, full of desire and passion and lust as he stared up into the brown eyes of Jasper, and then the near-black eyes of Emmett, over his shoulder. Damn; the best sight in the fucking world, and he would be there to witness both mend he had let himself love coming above him.

"Fuck…" Emmett came first, his eyes shutting tightly as he stilled, releasing himself into Jasper. As he came, the brief desire to pull out and make Edward swallow all of him crossed his mind, but he was already too busy filling up the virgin hole of the Texan. As he slid out, Jasper really started to pump into Edward in earnest. The bronze-haired boy let his head fall back, his eyes closing as he fought to hold out, to come as Jasper did. Emmett came around to Edward's head, pulling his head back up savagely. Jasper smirked a little.

"Keep your eyes open, darlin'," he said in his lazy Southern drawl. "I want to see you as you come for me."

The words sent a stab of anger through the brunette, but he kept silent.

It seemed seconds and years before Jasper finally tensed, his jaw clenched as his nails digging into Edward's sensitive flesh. The boy would have quite the collection of marks tomorrow to sport. Edward arched his back, crying out as he came with a huge shudder, his muscles clamping down hard on Jasper, making the blonde follow on behind after a few more thrusts. Both men were still for several long seconds, before they collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily. Emmett sat next to them, stroking both of their hair gently as they recuperated from their intense orgasms. From underneath Jasper, Edward looked up at his lover with a large crooked smile, his eyes still bright with happiness as he reached a hand up, cupping Emmett's cheek. He drew the older man's lips down to his own, capturing him in a sweet, gentle kiss. A complete contrast to the instinctual fucking that had gone on only moments before.

Jasper finally slid out of Edward with a light groan, and Edward whimpered at the sudden loss, the sudden emptiness inside of him. Emmett drew the youngest of the three of them to his chest, still stroking his hair as Jasper stood, getting himself dressed. He came back into the room, smiling widely. He crawled up onto the bed, kissing first Emmett, and then Edward.

"That was fun," he said, looking at the two of them as he straightened. "Hey McCarthy, if you ever need to tame Cullen again you give me a call." Emmett simply laughed, as Edward looked to him with a confused expression. Once the door closed, signalling Jasper's departure, he spoke;

"You invited him here to tame me?" he asked with a sly crooked smile.

"You know it. And now I'm going to have to punish you all over again."

"…Why?" Edward asked. God bless him he was fucking adorable when he was confused.

"Because…" Emmett's voice grew low and husky. Edward could feel him hardening all over again against the small of his back, earning a shiver from him as Emmett kept his lips against his lover's ear, whispering, "You fucked another man. I think I need to remind you who you belong to."

"You," Edward murmured in reply, his eyes falling closed.

"Remember that."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay. Now…I've been working on this Chronicle for a good two weeks. At least. I was getting so frustrated it was making me cry. You can ask sarahlizzie, who I have to say has just been great for supporting me and calming me down when I was inches away from throwing my laptop against the wall.

This was inspired by Togetherget (which is amazing) and The Forbidden Room (which is also fucking amazing). So I recommend both of those; they're just mind blowing.

I didn't proof read this very well. Sorry for any mistakes.

Love you all, and please review

HigherMagic x


	11. Happy New Year!

**Happy New Year**

**This has actually nothing to do with the new year. I just thought it would be a nice present to people.

* * *

**

"_Jesus…" _Alice moaned, sitting behind her boyfriend where she was on the couch. Her chin was angled over Jasper's shoulder, watching the kiss going on between him…and his friend. His gay best friend, to be exact. How the hell Alice had managed to arrange _this,_ no one would ever know, but really not all of the dedication should go to her, but to the other spectator as well. Jacob Black, Edward's current boyfriend, and everyone knew that whatever Jacob asked of Edward, the younger male would do.

Alice had always had a little fantasy of Jasper and Edward making out, despite the fact that Edward was barely old enough to be legal, and the reality was putting all her dreams to shame, as she set her dark brown eyes on watching the first tentative touch of their lips, Edward's head tilting instinctively to let the larger, more dominant man control the kiss. Jacob, who flanked Edward's side, pulled his partner's odd-colored hair out of the way so that Alice could get a better view. Hell, this was better than porn; first of all, it was free, and second of all, this was _her boyfriend_ kissing _his friend._ If there ever was a better man-on-man fantasy Alice had yet to come up with it.

Her inside knowledge told her that Edward had been relatively inexperienced before he met Jacob. None of that was evident now as she watched, enamored by the slow slide of Edward's tongue over her boyfriend's mouth before Jasper opened up for his friend. "Jacob, you get this all the time?" she whispered, awe filling her voice as she – with great reluctance – tore her eyes away from the kissing men, locking eyes with Jacob, who gave her a brilliant, smug smirk.

"Mm, when he lets me," Jacob answered, pressing his nose against the back of Edward's neck, and placing a light kiss there, a smile on his face when he felt Edward shiver against his chest. "So good, Edward," he breathed, pushing the younger male's hair away from his forehead, angling his little brother's head so Edward could better kiss Jasper. "Let him in, baby boy," he breathed, quickly followed by a moan of "God, yes," when Edward's lips parted, allowing Jasper's tongue to storm his mouth, tasting the flavor of a man he'd never been able to have before. But Jasper didn't let himself get carried away in his eagerness – he knew Jacob was pulling the strings here, and what he said went. Jasper wouldn't mess that up now.

Alice could only watch in awed silence as she bore witness to the absolute control Jacob seemed to wield over Edward, and how the younger man _loved_ to obey, to do exactly as Jacob asked and follow every order to the letter. Her hand fluttered just barely over Jasper's lap, a small gasp of surprise escaping her when she felt his heat and hardness, just from _kissing_ Edward. The boy must be talented.

"I bet Jasper would just _love_ to feel what Edward's mouth is capable of," Jacob whispered, his lips still pressed into his lover's neck as the native's hand came around, hand dipping under Edward's t-shirt. The younger male shivered lightly at the sudden contact, drawing his mouth away for much-needed air, eyes closed as he focused on the sensations caused by Jacob's touch. Jasper didn't finish there, though, instead focusing on the other side of Edward's neck and the younger man's strong jaw, small love-bites forming along his pulse when Jasper chose to bite or suck at the skin, earning a light whimper from Edward at each one. "What do you say to that, baby, hmm?" Jacob said, biting at the soft skin right under Edward's ear, causing bright green eyes to flash open, and the youngest head to turn towards his lover.

Panic was clear in the young man's eyes, because everyone gathered there knew he didn't really have a choice. What Jacob said, went. Facts of life. Still, Edward wanted to be perfectly clear, because if there was one thing Jacob didn't tolerate, it was sharing; it was one thing to kiss Jasper, quite another to suck him off.

Jacob's next words put those fears at ease; "Go on, Edward; suck him off with that pretty mouth of yours. Let him know just how good you are." Jasper hadn't moved, but a light groan left the Texan at the thought of his _friend_ sucking him off, especially if Edward's kiss was anything to go by. Jasper had never considered himself attracted to men – Alice was all he needed. But hell, he was never one to pass up a new experience either, and so without much protest he allowed himself to be pushed back by Edward's gentle but strong grip, the younger man shifting weight onto his hands and knees as he followed the motion, planting another deep kiss on Jasper's lips, which the blond eagerly opened up to, before Edward left again. Behind him, supporting his head in her lap, Jasper could hear Alice's excited breathing, smell the musky scent of her arousal, and the knowledge that she was getting hot off of this only increased his excitement, spurring his heart into overdrive and causing deep pools of heat to gather deep in his belly.

Edward went slowly; unbuttoning Jasper's shirt with excruciating slowness and a crooked smirk, and he kissed each area of newly-exposed flesh, right down the centre of Jasper's chest. The pale skin was a welcome surprise, compared to the dark color of Jacob he was usually greeted with. Behind him Jacob had shifted so he was kneeling next to Edward, on the floor. He wanted to be able to get a good view of the 'action'. Pale skin flushed under the heated gaze of his lover as Edward finally made it to Jasper's jeans, pushing the shirt almost completely off so the Texan's chest was exposed, and he licked lightly at the sensitive area below Jasper's navel, his hands making quick work of the button. In a move that surprised both Jasper and Jacob, Edward shifted his head so that he could undo the zipper with his teeth, sliding the little bit of metal down and exhaling all the way, so that Jasper's erection was greeted with a cocoon of heat once it was finally freed. The blond had gone commando. Edward couldn't help a small laugh, reminded of the habits of his own lover, who was still staring, watching him with near-black eyes, and the intensity of his gaze was enough to make Edward shiver.

Jasper's length was impressive, hard and already leaking as Edward took a hold, his fingers encircling the girth at the base and he pulled up, tightening his grip towards the head before he twisted, earning a high-pitched grunt from the man beneath him and causing Edward to smirk in victory. There was always a special kind of power in giving a hand job or a blowjob, even if the action is traditionally a submissive one; there's the knowledge that the person you've got underneath you, or in front of you, is a complete slave to what you do to them. Sure, they can try and control it and they can try and alter your movements, but really it's what you do that controls whether they orgasm or not.

"Come on, Edward," Jacob encouraged gently, his hand moving to knot in Edward's hair, the back of his head and he put slight pressure on there, forcing Edward's head down towards Jasper's aching cock. "Show him what you can do."

"Your wish…" The rest of the expression was lost as Edward's mouth opened, slowly enveloping Jasper's length in wet, tight heat and a low groan was elicited from the blond male, who on blind instinct thrust his hips upwards in an effort to force himself more deeply into Edward. For a worried moment Jasper was afraid that the sudden movement would have hurt his friend, but instead Edward seemed to _laugh_ around his erection, swallowing with ease and taking him all in, until his nose was buried against the hair at Jasper's base. Edward moved his hands away, finding them no longer necessary and instead using his arms to support his weight. Jacob brushed his hair away so that both Jasper and Alice would be able to see the repeated motion of Edward's mouth sliding down, Jasper disappearing into the warm wetness of his mouth, and then back up, to descend again. The rate of breathing increased in the other occupants of the room as Edward began to move his mouth more quickly along Jasper's erection, occasionally swallowing around the head, or paying more attention to the hotspot of nerves _just_ below…or licking up and down the ridge. Whatever he did, Jasper was in complete agreement with his girlfriend – Edward was a fucking talented boy.

"Do you want to come in his mouth?" Jacob taunted, knowing from the way Jasper's fingers flexed uselessly at his sides, desperate for something to grasp onto, and the way the muscles of his stomach clenched and unclenched in a desperate attempt to stave off his orgasm, that the blonde was close. He smirked as Jasper, unable to give a more vocal response, just nodded his head emphatically. His jaw was locked, eyes tightly shut in an effort to hold on just that bit longer. "Go on; fill that beautiful boy's mouth for me Jasper. Make him drink you down," he growled, the sheer _possessive_ nature of his voice causing to push Jasper _just_ far enough, that with a shudder his hands flew to his Edward's thick hair and knotted there with savage intent, his hips thrusting upwards and he pushed his friend's head down, and Edward completely took him in without hesitance, his able and willing mouth milking Jasper for everything he had.

It was a long minute before Jasper's hold released with his port-orgasmic state, and Edward's fingers made a link around the base, pulling up and squeezing the last bit of come from his friend's softening cock. He cleaned any excess with soft licks of his tongue, earning a soft moan from Jacob. With a smug grin of self-satisfaction Edward turned his gaze towards Jacob, smirk on his face as he brought his lips to Jacob, hand knotting at the back of his lover's head as Jacob moaned lightly, kissing Edward in a surprisingly submissive gesture.

"God, I'm going to spontaneously combust," Alice whined, having to tear her eyes away from the sight of the two gorgeous men kissing. Her thighs were rubbing together incessantly, trying desperately to get enough friction to herself to trigger an orgasm, but with little success. Jasper chuckled, the sound weary from the mind-numbing orgasm he'd just had.

"Sorry, darlin'," he drawled, "let me take care of you." And with that he maneuvered himself off the couch, kneeling in front of her. He parted her legs with ease, setting her knees on his shoulders so his head was directly in between her legs, and he wasted no time; he pushed her underwear to the side, flipped her skirt up and set to work pleasuring her with his mouth. Within seconds she was writhing out the vestiges of her orgasm, covering Jasper's face with the effects, that which he didn't lick up anyway. Edward couldn't help smirk.

"Lord, Alice, I didn't know this would turn you on so much."

"Who do you think suggested it, pretty boy?" she retorted, the intended snappiness completely ruined by the breathless tone, her face flushed and sweaty with a post-coital smile on her face. The younger male laughed, the sound cut off by a small gasp of surprise as he found Jacob once again kneeling behind him, grip tight on his hips as the native forced Edward backwards on his knees, to rub his very prominent arousal against the younger male's ass.

"I sure as well wouldn't have come up with this," Jacob growled, his voice low and husky from desire, a desire which was quickly becoming difficult to restrain. "Although I have to admit I'm glad the pixie's so damn persistent." He winked at Alice who blew him a kiss, giggling lightly as Jasper withdrew his face from in between her legs. She removed her knees from over his shoulder, instead pulling him up by the two halves of his shirt so that he lay between her legs, rehardening cock positioned perfectly over her entrance. But they were both too sensitive at that moment to make penetration worth it. Besides, they didn't have…

"Condoms?" Jasper asked, his voice slightly muffled due to the fact that Alice was currently devouring his mouth, obviously loving that she could taste herself on his tongue and lips. But neither of the other boys would fault her that – the taste of each other and themselves was one of the most erotic they'd ever experienced.

Jacob had to think for a moment, small frown on his face – he never used condoms with Edward. Perhaps he should, but they were both clean when they entered into the relationship and so Jacob never had felt the need to. But with Alice there was that other risk… "Should be some under my bed. I'll be right back," he muttered, slightly annoyed that he would have to leave Edward to do so, and so instead he bent over to whisper in his long-time lover's ear; "Make the sight worth my while when I come back."

Edward took his words to heart; he pushed himself off of the couch to stand next to Jasper, who turned to look at him before the younger man smirked, dropping down to his knees and taking the blonde's cock back into his mouth. Jasper hissed, one hand tightening in his hair to the point of almost pain, jaw clenching for a moment before he forced out through gritted teeth; "Christ, Edward. Fucking sensitive."

The bronze-haired male just chuckled, letting Jasper's cock go with a light pop, licking his bottom lip as he smirked up at his long-time friend and roommate. "You need to learn better control, then," he said, lacing the fingers on his right hand through Jasper's left and pulling the other male down in front of him. "Undress me," he ordered before closing the distance between their mouths, much more savage with his teeth and tongue that he had been before. Edward couldn't afford to be dominant with Jacob in the room, but with his lover otherwise occupied Edward was able to take control, and the younger male couldn't help the shiver of delight that raced up his spine as Jasper obeyed without hesitance. He smirked, wanting to _bruise_ his best friend's full lips as Jasper's hands dipped under the hem of his t-shirt, palms large and warm against his back as Jasper slowly ran his hands up either side of Edward's spine, bringing the t-shirt with him. It was the only time Edward allowed the kiss to break; to allow his t-shirt to be stripped from his body.

He helped Jasper with his jeans, undoing the button and zip before Jasper pulled them down as far as they could go in Edward's kneeling position, hooking both his jeans and underwear down. The younger male simply shifted onto his hands and knees, kicking them off before returning to his previous position.

"Alice." Her name was a harsh order; "come over here." And again, she obeyed. Edward brought his hands to Jasper's shoulders, pushing the Texan back so he was sitting on the couch, almost reclining due to the thickness of the cushions. Edward then took Alice's hand, leading her over to her boyfriend. "Ride him," he said, watching with a cruel kind of smirk as her pupils dilated, breathing hitched and she straddled Jasper's lap, sinking down slowly onto his cock. She let out a pained whimper, which Edward could understand – she was a small girl and Jasper was definitely big, it would probably hurt every time. He certainly did with Jacob. She began to circle her hips, desperate for some friction, but Edward stopped her with his hands on her hips.

"Edward…no…condoms…" Jasper managed to grind out, making his friend smirk.

"Then I guess you'll have to learn to hold out," he purred in reply, but his tone fell when Jacob reentered the room, earning a huge relieved sigh from Jasper.

"Thank God."

"Been playing boss while I've been away?" Jacob asked, his voice playful…on the surface. Edward could see the anger burning in his eyes, the possessive dominance that the younger male loved so much. He tossed the foil wrapper onto the couch next to Jasper, who hurriedly tore it open, lifting Alice off of him so that he could put it on. Edward couldn't help but smirk at seeing the relief on Jasper's face; seriously, the man needed a lesson in control. How many times had he come too early inside of Alice? Edward was lucky, in a way. Jacob always knew how to manipulate him to his highest point, and then make him hold out. It was much easier to guarantee a mutual orgasm that way. The only thing that could go wrong was if Edward orgasmed too early, and then Jacob could just fuck him raw until the other male came. It was a win-win.

The younger male whimpered slightly, seeing lust heavy in his lover's eyes as Jacob pushed himself onto the couch, crossing his arms over his chest. Edward was unsure of what to do; he followed orders when Jacob was around, and yet here he was and the native wasn't giving any. "Don't let me interrupt," Jacob finally said, drawing Edward's understanding.

"Your wish…" he merely replied, but the smirk gave him away as he returned to his spot, kneeling between Jasper's legs. He smiled up at his roommate, who merely greeted the expression with wariness before Edward jerked his head, gesturing for Alice to once again mount Jasper. He couldn't help notice the entrance was just that little bit easier – Alice had once again gotten wet on seeing the exchange, or perhaps it was being ordered around that turned her on. Edward's intention was to find out.

Neither of them moved, which Edward was pleased at; he knew they were both shaking from their sensitivity, and were desperate for the friction needed to get them both off, but they also recognized a predator in their midst, and like good prey animals were staying completely still. Wise.

"Circle your hips, little girl. Let him feel you," Edward murmured, just loud enough so that to Alice it would feel like a whisper, and she shivered, goose bumps rising on her skin as she obeyed, doing a teasing little figure of eight on Jasper's hips. Edward could see his friend's hands flexing, trying to stay where they were, with little success. "Does she feel good, Jasper? Hot and tight and wet around you?" he taunted, unable to keep the sadistic tone from his voice. "Answer me."

"Oh, God, yes," Jasper gasped in reply, his head resting back against the couch as Alice continued to move on him. It was obvious that he wanted to just _fuck_ her already, make her ride him until they both came, but the instinct inside of them both was keeping them submissive, slave's to Edward's whims.

Suddenly, Alice gasped, her pleasured expression turning into a strange mixture of pain and arousal. Edward chuckled darkly, shutting the bottle of lube he'd fished out as he pushed his first finger more deeply into her ass, earning a small buck from her hips and a tightening of her muscles as she tried to fight off the invasion. When she relaxed he drew his finger out, adding a well-lubed second. Soon enough all that was left was the pleasant sting of the stretch, no more pain, just a light burning.

"Does that feel good, little girl?" Edward asked, his voice right by her ear, causing her to shiver yet again. "I bet you've never even been touched here, have you?" Another low laugh accompanied the shake of her head, as Edward's dark green eyes traveled to Jasper's, his obvious smugness clear on his face. "How…_disappointing_," he murmured, breathing the word into Alice's ear and causing another moan to leave the girl. "Hmmm, I bet you're just the kind of dirty girl to love getting fucking up the ass, aren't you little girl? Fill up your tight little hole while Jasper pounds you raw. You'd love that, wouldn't you, little girl?" he asked, causing Alice's high-pitched whine.

"Oh please Edward, let me move! Let me move, please. I need Jasper to fuck me, please!" she screamed, tossing her head back onto Edward's shoulder. The younger male laughed.

"Just what I wanted to hear," he whispered in reply, moving away from her and withdrawing his fingers from her ass. He then moved over to his own boyfriend, straddling Jacob's lap with the same mischievous grin on his face. He closed his eyes, resting his forehead against Jacob's as the native's large hand closed over Edward's erection and he tugged sharply, causing Edward to jerk along with the touch and whimper loudly. "Fucking move, Alice," he grit out, his eyes flashing open and over to the other two – hell, _he _was getting impatient for a good fuck, he couldn't imagine how Alice and Jasper must have been feeling.

With a vengeance Jasper's hand gripped onto his girlfriend's tiny hips, lifting her up to slam her back down onto him. Alice moaned loudly, her head falling forward onto his shoulder as she rode him. So transfixed was Edward with the sight of his best friend fucking the girl that he hardly noticed when Jacob manipulated his jeans off, his rock-hard cock pressed up against Edward's ass. The younger man shivered, his bright green eyes turning back to the heated gaze of his lover as Jacob brought two of his fingers up, pressing against the younger male's lower lip. Edward opened his mouth obediently, sucking in the two digits with gusto as Jacob pressed in all the way, almost choking Edward on the long fingers before he pulled them away, slick with saliva which he used to ease the fingers into Edward's ass. His younger lover hissed again, tears pricking his eyes at the dry and rough entrance into his body, but forced himself to relax around Jacob's fingers.

"Did you enjoy ordering them around? Did you enjoy being in control?" Jacob asked, letting Edward understand exactly what had warranted such rough preparation. Jacob hadn't liked knowing Edward took so willingly to being the dominant. It was a challenge to Jacob's dominance and Alpha status, and Jacob felt the need to put the challenger back in his place. "Answer me, Edward," he growled, and Edward gulped before nodding, his hips beginning to rock against Jacob's fingers as the native forced them deeper, brushing maddeningly closer to his prostate, but just not close enough to bring that beautiful tendril of lightning through his system.

"_Please,"_ the younger boy whimpered, desperation making his voice soft as he tried to force Jacob's fingers in more deeply, the feeling of the stretch as Jacob added a third a welcome distraction from the building pleasure that was growing steadily in his stomach. "_Please, _Jacob, I need you."

Jacob chuckled. "How can I refuse when you when you ask so prettily?" he murmured, withdrawing his fingers from the other male's body before he positioned his cock at Edward's entrance. "Relax, love," he added in a surprisingly tender gesture, before sinking slowly into Edward. True to orders the younger male forced himself to relax, enveloping Jacob in the tight heat of his ass. The older male didn't waste time in letting his partner get adjusted, instead forcing Edward up and down along his erection. He knew his lover was audibly stimulated, for the most part and listening to Jasper, Alice and the sounds of the both of them next to him would have caused Edward to be pushed almost to the edge. Jacob had work to do to catch up with him.

Too soon Edward's muscles were clenching tightly around Jacob, and the younger boy was whimpering, trying to force himself as far down as he could, wanting Jacob _deeper_. "Don't you fucking dare," Jacob snarled, his nails curling so as to become painful in Edward's hips and ass. The bronze-haired boy whimpered, his head moving from side to side, eyes tightly shut as he tried to force himself not to orgasm. "Don't you dare come, Cullen, or I swear you're not going to be getting any for months." Again, Edward whimpered, his pleasure-addled mind not registering that it was such an empty threat – there was no way in hell Jacob could stay away from his body that long. The man was an animal.

"_Please."_

"_No."_

"_Jacob! Please, I need you…I need to…"_

"Come for me, Edward," Jacob managed to growl, and his timing couldn't be more perfect, for it seemed like Jasper and Alice needed to wait for permission also; as one Edward and Alice stilled, crying out their individual pleasures as they came. Alice arched her back, her fingernails digging into Jasper's shoulders with enough strength to draw blood, her muscles clamping down harshly onto Jasper's erection and drawing his orgasm up into her, filling the condom into her. Jacob growled as he forced Edward to continue to move through his orgasm, milking his erection inside of his mate's ass until he stilled, filling the younger boy with his come.

It took a long while before the four of them came down from their mutual high, unwilling to move for fear of uncomfortable stimulation. Edward was panting the most heavily, practically passed out against the larger form of his lover. Alice giggled after a moment.

"Aren't you glad you listened to me?"

"You knew this would happen anyway, Alice."

She shrugged. "What can I say?"

"Never bet against you."

* * *

**I think…this will be the last one. Happy New Year, everybody, but I think this will be my last Chronicle. I know I didn't do a Carlisle/Edward one, but if you want to read my newest story, Threefold, there will be one there eventually. I might always come back to this, I'm just focusing more on…you know…plot :D**

**I love you all and I really appreciate the support. (:**

**HigherMagic x**


End file.
